ENCRUCIJADA
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Un agente secreto no sólo se tiene que enfrentar a los peores terroristas y asesinos del mundo, sino también a la persona más importante de su vida y cargar en sus espaldas un doloroso pasado. YAOI. SHUNXHYOGA
1. Chapter 1

ENCRUCIJADA

Dedicado a mi querida Sapphi-sis

TQM linda… espero que te guste nn

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!

Y gracias por el título nn

**LONDRES… 20.00**

Hyoga Kovalensky entró corriendo a "la oficina", tuvo que quitarse los zapatos pues S era realmente molesta en cuanto a la limpieza y una sola gota de sangre dentro del recinto era castigado casi con la pena máxima. Se encontró con sus compañeros inseparables; Seiya Kido y Shiryu Wang dos orientales que por sus habilidades para encontrar datos en la internet eran muy apreciados por S.

-Qué hay?? – preguntó con la respiración agitada – espero que sea algo bueno y divertido, la última vez que me sacaron de mis vacaciones fue por una tontería que sólo necesitaba matar a un par de idiotas.

-Ahora es bueno, Hyoga, te lo prometo – dijo Seiya guiñando el ojo.

-Tu noviecito volvió al ataque – dijo Shiryu con tranquilidad moviendo ágilmente los dedos sobre el teclado para sacar todo el historial del supuesto "noviecito" de Hyoga.

El agente hizo una mueca de desagrado y se inclinó para ver la fotografía del chico. Cada vez que veía esa foto se preguntaba que hacía que un jovencito tan exquisito, tierno y de mirada dulce fuera uno de los criminales más buscados en todo el mundo.

-Ahora qué hace?? – se atrevió a preguntar el rubio después de un largo silencio donde sólo analizó la fotografía del chico.

-Uno de los cruceros más maravillosos zarpará el próximo verano, irá por todo el Caribe… el problema es que este crucero llevará como pasajeros a los reyes de Inglaterra y de España… se pretende que firmen un tratado de alianza que obviamente será favorecedor para toda la Unión Europea – explicó Shiryu mientras Seiya ya le mostraba las fotos del crucero.

-Y porqué demonios tiene que hacer su estúpido convenio en un puto barco!? – exclamó Hyoga fastidiado – no es más fácil que se metan en un maldito edificio, lo firmen y ya??

-Es el cumpleaños de la Reina de España y obviamente el Rey quiere darle algunos regalos, entre ellos ese tratado – dijo Seiya estirándose perezosamente.

-Quizá no pase nada, pero hemos notado que han robado alguna información de la seguridad que tendrá el crucero… sobre todo la zona privada destinada a los reyes – continuó Shiryu – obviamente, todo eso tiene la hermosa marca de tu amiguito.

-Dejen de llamarlo así, maldición!! – se quejó Hyoga- y qué dice S??

-Que tendrás unas pseudo vacaciones en el Caribe – respondió Seiya entregándole un par de boletos a Hyoga – S dice que te lleves al agente 009, necesitan doble protección.

-Sólo espero que a S se le haya ocurrido ponernos en camarotes separados… a veces, ese idiota es muy pesado!!

**FORT LAUDERDALE… 14.00**

Al día siguiente, un avión privado llevó a los agentes 008 y 009 hasta Fort Lauderdale, de donde zarparía el lujoso crucero. No tardaron mucho en recoger sus cosas y estar en el embarcadero.

-No te da emoción, Kovalesky!! – dijo animado Isaac – vacaciones en el Caribe.

-No son vacaciones y lo sabes – renegó el ruso quitándose los lentes de sol – odio ser guardaespaldas… sobre todo si tiene que ver con la realeza.

-No hables tan alto! – gritó Isaac cubriendo la boca de Hyoga – recuerda que somos unos buenos amigos que quieren conocer las hermosas islas del Caribe!!

Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a Isaac que ya llevaba un trecho avanzado e iba a registrarlos. Le hizo señas con la mano y Hyoga pensó que con él a su lado la discreción sería igual que si se vistiera de militar y cargara una ametralladora en sus brazos.

Después de que el barco zarpó y estuvieron completamente instalados, Hyoga e Isaac no tardaron en dar con la zona privada de los reyes y lo supieron porque los verdaderos guardaespaldas casi los matan a golpes, de no ser por la retórica mareadora de Isaac.

-No hay rastro de tu novio?? – preguntó el peliverde al rubio.

-Qué no es mi novio!! – dijo gruñendo Hyoga – y es obvio que no estará aquí… no se quedaría en un barco que pretende hacer explotar… mandará a sus sirvientes.

-Qué vacaciones más emocionantes tendrán todas estás personas!! – exclamó Isaac viendo a todos los pasajeros del área de la piscina.

Unos comían, otros se asoleaban, jugaban en la alberca, bailaban, leían, dormían… era demasiada gente y eso sin contar las personas que seguro estarían en el interior del barco haciendo otras cosas.

-Por eso tenemos que ser discretos!! – dijo Hyoga colocándose los lentes del sol y vigilando alrededor mientras daba un trago a su vodka.

Cualquier persona era sospechosa, cualquier persona que no estuviera haciendo lo que las demás personas hacían, por ejemplo… cualquier persona que se viera como un niño de quince años y estuviera leyendo una revista de política. No entendía por que su afición por los cara de niño, pero era seguro que ese chico algo tendría que ver.

-Isaac – llamó Hyoga picándole el hombro – investiga a aquél chico y mándale la información a Shiryu.

-Él?? Pero Hyoga, es un chico!! – dijo el peliverde sorprendido.

-Sí… lo que sea, pero a mí no me vengan que un crío de quince años lee sobre política.

-Quizá no tenga quince años – rectificó Isaac.

-Por eso, bobo!! – rugió Hyoga – ve a averiguar!!

-Recuerda la discreción, patito – dijo el chico levantándose y dándole un par de palmadas en la mejilla a Hyoga antes de perderse en la multitud.

Cómo podría tener discreción si ese calamar tuerto de cuarta siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas?? Sólo de pensar que tendría que estar una semana en ese barco, prácticamente durmiendo en la misma habitación que Isaac (sí, S era muy envidiosa y Shiryu muy economista), se le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero no era sólo eso, tenía que detener otro plan terrorista de él… de esa persona que no se podía sacar de la cabeza por más que lo intentara; por más heridas que recibía por su culpa… simplemente no podía… muy al contrario, cada ligera cicatriz en su cuerpo se lo recordaba más. Hyoga sabía que él siempre estaba detrás de todo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía… seguiría siendo tan dulce como antes?? Quizá sus facciones se habían endurecido y su mirada estaría cansada… o más deseosa de venganza. Pero al mismo tiempo que deseaba tanto verlo, deseaba no hacerlo… S le había ordenado matarlo y él tenía que obedecer y se había prometido que no moriría sin matarlo antes o si lo hacía antes de matarlo… moriría por su propia pistola sostenida en sus blancas manos. Por qué por más cosas que pasaban no podía dejar de amarlo??

Isaac insistió en ir a cenar al restaurante de gala, Hyoga aceptó de mala gana, pero el calamar tenía razón; no podía dejar de ir a los lugares donde seguramente estaría cualquier secuaz de él. Hyoga se sirvió vodka y miró a Isaac.

-Encontraste algo?? – preguntó secamente viendo la carta.

-Sí… el mocoso cabrón me tiene miedo – río el descarado peliverde.

-Qué demonios hiciste?? – murmuró Hyoga fulminando con la mirada a su compañero.

-Nada, me vio y huyó – respondió – seguro se asustó de mi atractivo.

-Sí, seguro – completó Hyoga en un tono sarcástico – entonces no pudiste hablar con él??

-Nop… pero sé que irá al bar más tarde, entonces no perderé mi oportunidad de darle mis saludos – dijo Isaac en tono seductor – y tú qué harás??

-Obviamente buscar algo sospechoso cerca de la zona privada… pero con esos gorilas idiotas… por qué demonios S no nos deja decir…??

-Somos secretos, recuerdas?? Ni siquiera usamos nuestros nombres en el boleto… aunque no sé porque me diste el que tenía el nombre de Seiya!!

Hyoga rió de buena gana, era obvio que él prefería que le dijeran "Mr. Shiryu" que "Mr. Seiya" y como él era el titular de la misión y el otro simplemente un achichincle podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Después de la cena, Isaac fue a hacer lo que había dicho, Hyoga le volvió a recordar discreción. El agente 008 fue a revisar la presencia de sospechosos o cosas extrañas cerca de la zona privada de los reyes. Pero primero tenía que pasar al baño; cuando entró su corazón se aceleró a mil, sintió que sus piernas temblaban y como su rostro palidecía.

-Hyoga Kovalesky!! – exclamó la persona causante de todas esas reacciones en el agente, porque nada ni nadie, excepto él, le provocaba todos esos temblores – imaginé que estarías por aquí vigilando todo.

Hyoga tuvo que endurecer la mirada y retomar la compostura rápidamente. Frente a él estaba Shun Suzuki; el causante de miles de asesinatos, ataques terroristas, el causante de que su cuerpo estuviera cada vez más lastimado en todos los sentidos.

-Es un placer, Shun… pensé que esta vez tampoco aparecerías – respondió con voz burlona sobreponiéndose al placer que sentía nada más con verle.

Shun seguía siendo el mismo chico con cara de niño, delicado y sonrisa encantadora por más que sus palabras fueran sarcásticas o duras; seguía teniendo una mirada amable y brillante, labios delicados y rosados, los cabellos castaños con un tono meloso, los ojos grandes y verdes como gemas incrustadas en la blanca porcelana que era su piel. Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por él.

-No me iba a perder darle también mi regalo de cumpleaños a la Reina, no crees?? – dijo con voz casi cariñosa.

-Shun, basta!! – dijo Hyoga sin atreverse a tocarlo – por qué insistes?? Tan importante es el dinero para ti??

-Ya hemos hablado otras veces de esto, Hyoga – respondió el chico lentamente, como si en serio lamentara todo lo que ocurría – pero sabes que no es el dinero… aún me debes mucho y no voy a descansar hasta que me pagues – la voz de Shun no era grotesca, sino más bien parecía un niño pidiendo por un dulce – el dinero no me lo quedo yo… pero así es esto. Pagan bien por ser la mente maestra. Espero verte pronto.

Shun pasó cerca de Hyoga caminando seductoramente y rozando la entrepierna del agente con su mano derecha.

Hyoga desistió de ir a la zona privada, después de todo estaban los estúpidos guaruras. Se retiró a su camarote y se tumbó en la cama viendo por la pequeña escotilla la oscuridad de la noche. Por qué Shun lo alteraba tanto?? Cerró los ojos para sumirse en más oscuridad y claramente apareció el rostro ensangrentado de Shun que se limpiaba por la lluvia y las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. Volvió a escuchar sus gritos llamando a su hermano con desesperación… y Hyoga sintió nuevamente el vacío que esa imagen le había provocado tiempo atrás… es que en cierta forma, él era el culpable de que Shun estuviera ahora en ese hoyo sin fondo… perdido entre el terrorismo, la mafia; pero eso sí, sin perder la inocencia de su mirada y aún con sus increíbles ideas que tiempo atrás habían sido el detonante de lo que ocurría ahora. Abrió los ojos y notó su respiración alterada. Se incorporó para mojarse la cara y tratar de sacarse tantas tonterías de la cabeza para poder realizar su misión… un agente 00 debía ser frío; pero él no podía… no podía ser frío con Shun; podía descuartizar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente pero nunca, nunca podía hacer nada en contra de Shun.

Justo iba saliendo de su cuarto cuando se topó de frente con Isaac que no podía quitar la gran sonrisa del rostro.

-Qué demonios haces?? – preguntó viendo a su perturbado titular.

-Voy a ver la zona Alfa – dijo en voz baja.

-Primero escucha mis noticias!! – el agente 009 aventó a Hyoga de regreso al cuarto y mientras se deshacía la corbata y se quitaba el estorboso saco comenzó a hablar – sucede que tenías razón… ese niño lindo anda con Suzuki… pero mencionó algo más de un tal Scicia; ese no tengo ni idea de que sea ni que haga.

-Y se puede saber cómo sacaste información?? – preguntó Hyoga no muy convencido de los métodos de su compañero, pues era capaz de torturar al chico y luego dejarlo libre para que fuera a abrir la bocota con sus aliados.

-Muy sencillo… un par de botellas siempre ayudan mucho… y nadie con esa facha de putito se niega a una sobada.

-Eres un cerdo!! – exclamó el agente 008 – cómo puedes estar metiéndote con todos??

-No seas celoso, lo que pasa es que tú no te dejas - Hyoga soltó un bufido e Isaac una buena risotada -es broma, hombre!! Sólo lo de las botellas es verdad – corrigió el peliverde guiñándole el ojo.

-Iré a ver entonces la zona Alfa… si no regreso en veinte minutos, ve a buscarme… discretamente.

Isaac se llevó la mano a la frente e hizo una señal de "sí mi capitán!!", Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación un poco agotado y escurriéndose por los pasillos para que casi nadie lo notara, de ser posible, nadie.

Al llegar a la zona privada se asombró de encontrar todo en perfecto orden y nadie a la vista, excepto los guardaespaldas que no dejaban su posición. Trató de detectar algo, alguna cámara que no fueran las ordinarias, alguna luz que indicara una bomba, algún sonido… pero nada. Tanta perfección en todo lo asustaba. Qué pensaba hacer Shun?? No había ninguna cámara que delatara cuando los guardias cambiaban de turno, ningún tornillo extra, ninguna rampilla para colarse al cuarto de los reyes sin ser vistos.

Hyoga, entonces, subió al último piso del barco y de ahí buscó alguna entrada por la cubierta a la zona privada; pero tampoco había nada. Seguro la zona de los reyes era tan privada que estaba cubierta y sólo con luzse veía algo… si era así tendría que volver ahí por la mañana. Un extraño brillo le llamó la atención y se inclinó más sobre la barandilla para tratar de acercarse a "eso"; como no podía ver bien, se dispuso a saltar para llegar al piso que estaba debajo de sus pies; se colocó del otro lado listo para saltar cuando sintió que una mano lo sostuvo del hombro y con un movimiento brusco se giró y torció la mano de su atacante.

-SUÉLTAME!! – gritó histérico Isaac.

-Idiota!! – rugió Hyoga con la respiración agitada y soltando a su amigo. Entonces recordó el brillo y se giró nuevamente para tratar de localizarlo pero no encontró nada… por más que fijó la vista y escudriño el terreno, no pudo ver nada. Soltó un par de maldiciones y volvió del otro lado de la barandilla.

-Qué pretendías?? – preguntó enfadadísimo a Isaac.

-Me dijiste que te buscara en veinte minutos!! – se defendió el aludido – no es mi culpa que estés tan histérico lo cual no es normal en ti a menos de que ya te hayas encontrado con cierto niñato de ojos soñadores.

-Cierra la boca… aquí había algo y por tus tonterías lo perdí!! – Hyoga agitó las manos violentamente casi dispuesto a golpear a su compañero.

-Bueno… si había algo seguro está ahí aún – Isaac se asomó por la barandilla pero no vio nada – pues no… no hay nada. Qué era??

Hyoga resopló y se giró para volver a su camarote. Los demás pasajeros seguían de fiesta y cerca de la popa, en el bar, la música salía e inundaba la cubierta superior. Hyoga e Isaac recorrían el lugar con la mirada, cautelosamente avanzaban tratando de no parecer sospechoso; entraron al bar y dieron un par de vueltas para reconocerlo; luego bajaron para revisar por todos los lugares de entretenimiento; el casino, el teatro, los restaurantes… pero no había rastro ni de Shun ni de nadie. Decidieron volver a la habitación y pasar la bitácora de ese día.

Mientras Isaac mandaba lo que había encontrado y pedía información sobre Scicia, Hyoga decidió tomar un baño. No pensó que volverse a encontrar con Shun lo conmocionaría tanto; y era que no podía olvidar su sexy voz susurrando que le haría pagar todo… no podía olvidar el brillo de sus ojos cuando se vieron frente a frente y tampoco podía olvidar el ligero roce que el descarado niño le había hecho. Ese era su martirio… después de ver por primera vez el rostro de Shun desesperado, triste, cubierto de sangre y lágrimas, cualquier expresión que hacía el delincuente se le grababa en el cerebro como si ésta fuera una cinta magnética… con el único problema que aquí no se podía borrar. El simple hecho de sentir el agua sobre su rostro, Hyoga volvía a ser transportado a aquella noche en que el destino de ambos fue marcado. El agente pasó su mano por su pecho hasta toparse en la herida de bala que tenía… había sido un milagro que se salvara… o era el destino que no le iba a permitir en manos de otra persona que no fuera Shun… y sin embargo esa herida la había recibido esa noche. Cerró al agua caliente dejando que el agua fría entumiera todo su cuerpo antes de salir del baño para ver a Isaac embobado con el televisor y una copa de vino blanco en las manos.

-Pasaste el reporte?? – preguntó mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Sí… Seiya es buenísimo, justo me acaba de mandar quien es ese tal Scicia.

Hyoga abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó en la cama con la computadora en su regazo para ver la información del sujeto.

Shun estaba en su cubierta privada observando la negrura del mar. Un espacio en el que sólo existía el sonido de las olas al golpear el casco o romper por el viento fresco nocturno, las estrellas y él. Detenía una copa de vino tinto entre sus dedos y se divertía haciéndola girar entre sus dedos. Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica recordando la expresión de asombro de Hyoga en el baño… sabía que lo vería y sabía que esa vez necesitaba verlo. Habían pasado cerca de cinco años desde la última vez que se encontraron y estaba seguro que en ese barco sería la última vez que se verían jamás. Si fallaba en esa empresa esta vez no lo perdonarían; pero prefería morir en manos de Hyoga que como algún desconocido en cualquier parte del mundo; quizá ahogado en el mismo Caribe. Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro y unos brazos alrededor de su cuello lo sobresaltaron haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-No te asustes… soy yo – susurró una mujer de cabellera rubia que besó ligeramente los labios de Shun.

El chico sonrió débilmente y apartó a la mujer tomándola de los hombros.

-Estaba pensando en otra cosa, June… trata de no hacer eso – sugirió el chico con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Últimamente has estado con la guardia baja – dijo June mirando los ojos esmeraldinos de su jefe.

-Sí, quizá un poco – rió Shun – por eso ya no hagas eso… si alguna vez tengo la guardia alta te puedo lastimar.

June se lanzó a los brazos de Shun y volvió a besarlo, esta vez, haciendo un beso más prolongado y casi obligando al muchacho a corresponderlo.

-No te preocupes… también sé cuidarme – contestó cuando terminó el beso – ven… vamos a la cama.

-Hoy no, preciosa – contestó amablemente Shun acariciando la mejilla de la chica cariñosamente – no he tomado suficiente.

La sonrisa seductora de June desapareció de su cara y cubriéndose con la bata el baby-doll que llevaba puesto volvió a la habitación. Shun suspiró cansado y volvió a perder su mirada al mar. Tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente para averiguar como colarse a la zona privada.

**MAR CARIBE…11.00**

Isaac no perdió el tiempo para tumbarse al sol, Hyoga lo recriminó pues estaban ahí por trabajo y no para estar lagartijeando, pero Isaac prometió no quedarse dormido y fijarse en la cubierta… seguro el chico volvería por ahí. Hyoga se preguntaba cuantas personas estarían alrededor de Shun, por ahora tenían a dos en la mira, Scicia y el chico al cual Isaac no había podido sacarle el nombre aún. Hyoga decidió volver a ir a la zona privada para asegurarse que su posición había sido la correcta la noche anterior… y así poder averiguar que había sido ese destello en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando tomó el ascensor se llevó una gran sorpresa… frente a él estaba Shun vestido con su traje de baño y una ligera camisa casi transparente. Hyoga no se veía menos atractivo con sus pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. A los dos se les cortó la respiración y trataron de ignorarse; pero Shun no pudo por mucho tiempo, al ver que para el segundo piso nadie más subía.

-Te diviertes?? – preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Hyoga se giró violentamente y lo tomó del cuello golpeándolo contra la pared, Shun dejó salir un gemido de dolor al sentir el golpe en la espalda. La mirada del rubio daba miedo, no estaba descontrolado como antes, sino que se mostraba firme y fue Shun el que temió por su vida o por lo que podría hacer el agente.

-Detén esto de una buena vez!! – ordenó Hyoga con voz ronca acercándose a Shun y apretándole más el cuello.

-No… no puedo – dijo con la voz entrecortada y llevando sus manos sobre las de Hyoga para tratar de liberarse.

-Ya fue suficiente, Shun… podría matarte, sabes?? – dijo Hyoga sin atreverse a apretar más sus manos y comenzando a perderse en la mirada aterrorizada del chico.

-Hazlo!! – retó el criminal sin dejar de ver al agente, pero su mirada se volvió dura e incluso suplicante.

El elevador seguía subiendo y parecía que nadie quería subir por él, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y en esa caja sólo existieran ellos dos, con dos opciones, matar o vivir. Pero ninguno de los dos quería tomar esas opciones… podrían, por el contrario seguir en el ascensor sin hablarse, como dos desconocidos; pero el hecho de no serlo los alteraba… y la presión de Hyoga sobre el cuello blanco y frágil de Shun era mayor. Shun respiraba con más dificultad e incluso pensó que llegaría a perder el conocimiento; pero lo que sucedió no se lo esperaba; con su poca respiración y sus labios entreabiertos, Hyoga adentró su lengua y soltó un poco el agarre de Shun. Ambas lenguas lucharon por tener posesión, de una forma salvaje. Finalmente, Hyoga soltó a Shun al tiempo que terminaba el beso.

-Te lo advierto… para la próxima no dudaré en acabar contigo – amenazó Hyoga al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían para que saliera.

Shun cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar todo el aire perdido y fijó su vista a la silueta de Hyoga que se alejaba mientras las puertas se cerraban. Cómo odiaba ese comportamiento estúpido de Hyoga!! La actitud fuerte de Shun frente al agente era simple y sencillamente porque sabía que los mismo temblores que Shun provocaba en Hyoga, el agente los provocaba en él. Y por eso no podía estar en silencio a su lado, por eso le mantenía la mirada fija pese a todo y le hablaba de forma arrogante; todo para que Hyoga no notara las mismas emociones en él… eso no lo permitiría, no podía permitirse que el agente notara que aún lo seguía amando. No podía dejar ver al agente que nunca aparecía precisamente para no encontrarse con él y dejarse vencer por su mirada.

Hyoga revisó nuevamente la zona privada, todo parecía en orden y no había ningún cambio de la noche anterior… al menos no en ese lugar, pero sí en él. Aún podía sentir el frágil cuello de Shun en sus dedos, su respiración agitada golpeando su rostro, podía oler su aroma como una suave brisa marina, la imagen de sus ojos clavados en los suyos… pero sobretodo su sabor, entre dulce y salado, sus labios carnosos y su lengua fuerte doblegando la suya. El agente tuvo que sacudir un poco su cabeza para volver a concentrarse en lo que hacía, sacar de su cabeza las sensaciones vividas anteriormente con la persona a la que sin dudar entregaría su vida.

Cuando Isaac se enteró de los por menores (Hyoga se odió por haberlo contado) no dejó de hacerle burla a su superior y mucho menos dramatizar la escena.

-Ya basta!! – gritó Hyoga – no es gracioso, calamar.

-No te sulfures, patito… si no mal recuerdo tienes órdenes de S para matar a tu noviecito – inquirió Isaac mordazmente.

-Ya lo sé – renegó el rubio – sé que tengo que matarlo… y juro que tenía esa intención… pero...

-No sigas… yo sé que es más tu amor que otra cosa – se burló el segundo agente.

-No… la verdad que no es eso.

Hyoga se guardó sus pensamientos mientras observaba el ocaso en el mar; una brisa le golpeó de lleno el rostro y el agente suspiró agotado de todo lo que tenía que pasar. Algo le decía que nada iba bien con Shun; por un momento pudo ver en sus ojos una tremenda inseguridad y al mismo tiempo el deseo de morir en manos de Hyoga; pero más que un deseo, era una súplica para que terminara con él. Cómo se podía explicar eso?? Se recargó aún más en la barandilla para ver las olas romper en el casco y pudo ver un pequeño cardumen de peces voladores que huían del barco.

-Hyoga… nuestro deber es proteger a los reyes… así que la misión de Shun es acabar con ellos. A decir verdad, ni Shiryu, ni Seiya, ni yo te juzgaremos, por que nosotros tres entendemos parte de tu dolor.

El rubio levantó la vista y le sonrió débilmente a su compañero. Sin embargo, a pesar de esas palabras tan sinceras no podía sacarse de la mente lo que ocurría a Shun… mucho menos quería que llegara el momento de decidir a quién salvar, si a una reina desconocida o a Shun, por que obviamente no le importaría perder su empleo.

Shun cayó bocabajo sobre la cama tratando de controlar su respiración, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido, pero con una sensación tan placentera que el dolor se mezclaba en su cuerpo. A su lado, otro hombro comenzó a besar su hombro seductoramente.

-Te ves realmente agotado… mi amor – susurró el hombre de extraños ojos color mar.

-Lo estoy – confesó Shun – no me gusta mucho el calor… ni el movimiento del mar.

El hombre sonrió y giró violentamente a Shun para verlo de frente y se sentó sobre él, aplastando al chico con todo su cuerpo, Shun sólo atino a soltar un ligero jadeo mientras el hombre se restregaba sobre él y acariciaba sus cabellos dejándole besos en todo su cuello.

-Eres tan hermoso y perfecto que no puedo detenerme – musitó el hombre.

-Es suficiente por hoy… no crees?? – susurró el agotado Shun tragando grueso y acariciando la larga cabellera azulada de su amante.

-Sí… tienes razón – respondió el otro sonriendo después de depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Shun – por cierto, que miss June está molesta contigo.

-De verdad?? Lo lamento – se disculpó Shun mientras salía de debajo del cuerpo del hombre y se acomodaba sobre la cama después de encender un cigarrillo y quitarse el cabello de la cara.

-Ya le dije que tú tienes otros gustos – se burló el hombre acariciando la barbilla de Shun desde su lugar para después quitarle el cigarrillo y darle una calada antes de regresarlo a Shun.

-Puede ser – rió el chico por lo bajo – hoy me lastimaste – se quejó mirando fijamente a su compañero.

-Te portaste mal… tenía que castigarte – respondió – no me gustan que toquen lo que es mío… mucho menos de una forma tan salvaje.

El sujeto se incorporó un poco y metiéndose entre los brazos de Shun besó cariñosamente el cuello del chico que aún conservaba los rastros enrojecidos de los dedos de Hyoga. Shun sólo estiró su cuello para darle cabida al otro mientras sacaba ligeramente el humo del cigarrillo. Qué había detenido a Hyoga?? Lo tenía en sus manos, sólo hubiera apretado un poco más y si no moría ahogado, hubiera sido desnucado. Pero por más que había tratado de escudriñar en su mirada no había logrado descifrarlo; los ojos celestes de Hyoga cada vez se habían vuelto más fríos y calculadores; más difíciles de comprender. Shun sintió que el hombre volvía sobre su sexo y tuvo que apagar el cigarro al tiempo que reprimía un gemido.

**MAR CARIBE… 15.00**

Hyoga se comunicó con Shiryu y Seiya, necesitaba conocer los planes de los reyes para la llegada a Puerto Rico, el agente esperaba que se quedaran en el barco, pero tuvo la mala suerte de enterarse que las reinas bajarían y los reyes se quedarían abordo. Después de decir una sarta de maldiciones, trató de controlarse con un trago de vodka.

-Y qué vamos a hacer "jefe"?? – preguntó con tono irónico Isaac – me vas a dejar aquí aburrido en el barco??

-No – aseguró Hyoga – Shun quiere a la reina, por lo tanto tenemos que protegerla a ella… los reyes estarán bien con los guardaespaldas.

-Entonces… vas a ir detrás de Shun??

-No, tenemos que mantener los ojos fijos en las reinas… -Hyoga se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de comunicarse nuevamente con Seiya – dile a S que necesito a toda la policía de San Juan al pendiente.

-Qué?? – dijo Seiya un poco alterado – Hyoga, no tenemos control sobre ellos… son de otro país y…

-QUIEREN QUE HAGA BIEN MI TRABAJO, MIERDA!! – gritó Hyoga golpeando la pared.

-Veré que puedo hacer… no te alteres, Hyoga – susurró un asustado Seiya.

Una mano cubrió por completo el rostro de Shun que dormía plácidamente, al sentir que no podía respirar, se despertó violentamente con la respiración agitada.

-Lamento despertarte, mi amor – susurró el hombre dándole un besito en la nariz.

-Llegamos a Puerto Rico?? – preguntó el chico – o ya me vas a dejar salir de una buena vez… llevó 24 horas aquí encerrado, no tengo tanto tiempo!!

-Eso lo sé – el hombre se sentó al lado de Shun y lo atrajo a él – pero sabes que es tu castigo por dejarte vencer por ese idiota 008. Pero has sido bueno y hoy te recompensaré… iremos a dar un paseo por San Juan.

El hombre atrapó los labios de Shun e introdujo salvajemente su lengua en la boca del chico, Shun se sintió privado nuevamente del aire. Cuando el hombre lo soltó le ordenó que se preparará, pues en dos horas llegarían a Puerto Rico. Shun soltó un suspiro, sabía que no podía negar nada de lo que dijera ese sujeto, pero su plan se venía abajo, no tendría la oportunidad para encontrar un modo de entrar a la zona privada. Sabía que las reinas bajarían, pero no podía hacer nada en tierra firme, todo tenía que ser el barco.

-Sorrento se encargará de todo, corazón – dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla de Shun después de terminar de vestirse – no hay de que preocuparse.

**SAN JUAN, PUERTO RICO… 17.00**

Las reinas fueron las primeras en bajar, Hyoga e Isaac tuvieron que colarse por una escotilla para poder salir antes que nadie y ahorrarse de la inmensa fila de personas que deseaban bajar a tierra. Por qué demonios las reinas tenían que hacer todo tan complicado?? Al llegar a la entrada del puerto, Hyoga corrió detrás de la limosina que llevaba a sus protegidas e Isaac se quedó detrás de unas palmeras para vigilar los pasos de Shun. El agente 009 había insistido cambiar lugares, pero Hyoga, que no se creía capaz de seguir a Shun sin querer besarlo, alegó que su misión era cuidar a las reinas y que eso haría.

-Cygnus… Cygnus!! – llamó Isaac detrás de las palmeras.

-Qué quieres?? – Hyoga se hacía el turista interesado en una joya para su futura esposa y pidió un minuto al dependiente para contestar una llamada telefónica.

-El Conejo va saliendo… no te va a gustar, amigo, pero va al lado de una preciosa pechonalidad!!

-No te fijes en eso, imbécil!! – Hyoga detuvo el grito pero no su voz alterada – síguelo y sí hace algo raro avísame de inmediato.

Isaac asintió y ambos volvieron a su parte. Hyoga seguía de cerca de las reinas e Isaac a Shun que en poco tiempo dejo de estar con la mujer rubia para perderse por el malecón con un hombre bastante atractivo que no le importaba meterle mano al chico en cuanto se sentía solo. Isaac se sintió un poco asqueado y se preguntaba que demonios vería Hyoga en un chico que valía tan poca cosa.

El hombre y Shun se separaron y esta acción fue reportada de inmediato al agente 008; Isaac siguió a Shun que entró en una librería turística. El chico era bastante escurridizo y de inmediato se perdió entre los estantes y gente; Isaac avanzó en su búsqueda hasta que de repente sintió un jalón que lo arrastró hasta la salida de emergencia y ahí se encontró de frente con Shun que lo miraba mal humorado.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kraken?? – preguntó con una voz ácida.

Isaac se quedó paralizado… de repente Shun había dejado de ser el juguetito sexual que había visto unos minutos atrás, había dejado de ser el hombre tranquilo que entró a la librería; ahora era un asesino, el más buscado y el peor de todos.

-Kraken…Kraken… qué coños haces, maldición?? Contesta!! – dijo la voz de Hyoga por mini-transmisor.

Shun esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y dando un golpe en la mandíbula a Isaac se hizo del aparato y comenzó a hablar por él.

-Vaya, Hyoga… me tienes bien vigilado, no es cierto?? – habló con su voz dulce y casi infantil – ya te lo dije… deja de entrometerte en esta misión… de cualquier forma estás perdiendo el tiempo, por qué mejor no disfrutas de esta hermosa isla??

-Shun!! – Hyoga sintió que se le salía el aire de sus pulmones y su cuerpo se quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz de su amado – déjate de tonterías!! Detente tú!!

-Cállate!! Ya me di cuenta que alertaste a toda la policía… te lo advierto, ruso… deja de meterte en esto y no saldrás lastimado.

Shun cortó la comunicación y con una sonrisa digna de un niño que regresa algún juguete prestado, le devolvió el transmisor a Isaac antes de que el agente pudiera reaccionar y lo siguiera.

Para su buena suerte, las reinas regresaron temprano al barco, después de comprar un par de cosas, Hyoga e Isaac tuvieron tiempo de descansar un poco en su camarote.

-Cómo hiciste que te lo quitara?! – gritó Hyoga exasperado.

-Cálmate!! – Isaac tenía una bolsa de hielo en su barbilla – si ese mocoso sólo aspecto de niño bueno tiene… es un bruto… y eso no es todo, también es un maldito putito que le encanta que se la metan.

-Eso no viene al caso ahora!! – respondió Hyoga más alterado aún – no pudiste averiguar con cuantas personas viene??

-Sí, eso sí. Con el chiquitín misterioso son cuatro; dos mujeres y dos hombres – explicó Isaac – la verdad no los he visto en estos días, si así hubiera sido no los olvidaría, estaré tuerto pero tengo muy buena memoria.

-Ahora está haciendo todo más complicado. Sí no tenía intención de atacar a las reinas, qué demonios hacía en la isla?? – meditó Hyoga recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos.

-El chiquito!! – exclamó de pronto Isaac – te acabo de decir que él viene con Shun, pero él era el único que no lo acompañaba cuando bajaron.

-Eso quiere decir que ese idiota se quedó aquí… vaya… los planes de Shun me sorprenden, fue muy sencillo dar con él – inquirió Hyoga un poco extrañado, porque generalmente Shun enredaba tanto las cosas que era imposible saber quien era aliado de él y quién no; quizá fuera por el espacio tan limitado.

-Calamar, tienes que investigar de una puta vez el nombre de ese niño.

-Sí, sí… sólo que ahora con mi barbilla hinchada perdí mi atractivo – renegó Isaac.

El hombre detuvo a Shun por el cuello de la camisa y le propinó un golpe en la mejilla; el chico sintió que todo le dio vueltas y de no ser porque el hombre lo detenía hubiera caído al suelo. El hombre se lo quedó viendo para luego abrazarlo cariñosamente y besar la mejilla lastimada con amor.

-Perdón, mi amor – susurró en el oído del jovencito – no me gusta que te encuentres con esos agentes malos y mucho menos que hables con ellos, ni que les digas nuestros planes.

-No… dije nada – respondió Shun con un hilo de voz sintiendo aún su cabeza pesada.

El hombre recostó a Shun en la cama y le acercó un vaso con agua.

-Yo lo sé… pero son muy astutos – Shun bebió un poco de agua antes de recostarse sobre la cama pesadamente, el hombre se recostó a su lado y lo atrajo a su pecho – Sorrento hizo bien su trabajo… es un chico muy astuto; esta vez tu amiguito ruso no podrá hacer nada.

Shun esbozó una tenue sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado de todo, debería de dejarse de tonterías y aventarse por la borda, morir de una vez en lugar de estar buscando una venganza tan absurda que quizá nunca alcanzaría. Pero, por más que lo intentara, no podía porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos en la oscuridad podía ver el rostro inexpresivo de Hyoga jalando del gatillo.

**ST. THOMAS… 9.00**

Hyoga e Isaac se sintieron más relajados al enterarse que los reyes no bajarían a la isla, por lo tanto podían quedarse tranquilamente en el barco. La misión de ese día era descubrir de una buena vez que había sido el extraño brillo que Hyoga había visto. El agente 008 estaba seguro que los vidrios polarizados de la cubierta superior pertenecían a la zona privada, así como seguramente la entrada a la proa en la cual nunca se veía a nadie. Isaac y Hyoga subieron para investigar la zona. El ruso estaba en lo correcto, con la ayuda del sol pudieron ver que los vidrios polarizados cubrían la terraza privada. No había otra opción más que mantener vigilado ese lugar, ya que la entrada principal estaba más que protegida y ahora con las nuevas cámaras que había puesto Isaac se sentían más seguros. Ambos agentes respiraron tranquilos y regresaron a descansar, estaban seguros que en cuanto el barco zarpara tendrían que volver a vigilar de cerca a Shun y sus seguidores.

Isaac subió al área de la alberca donde se podía topar con más facilidad al anónimo cómplice de Suzuki, Hyoga decidió dar una vuelta por todo el barco para asegurarse que todo fuera en orden. Isaac le había descrito perfectamente a los cómplices de Shun, entonces todo sería más fácil, incluso si te topaba con uno podría seguirlo y averiguar donde estaba Shun, ya que por más que Shiryu y Seiya investigaban los nombres que podrían haber usado en sus boletos no daban con ellos.

Hyoga bajaba por la escalera central cuando en el descanso se topó con Shun, al ver su rostro lastimado, no pudo reprimir su curiosidad por todo lo que pasaba al chico, lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo para el asombro del chico que había intentado ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Qué demonios te pasó?? – preguntó secamente el agente.

-No te importa – Shun se soltó.

-Deja de hacerte el fuerte, Shun. Tú puedes detenerlo, lo sé!! – los ojos de Hyoga dejaron de ser tan fríos y comenzaron a tomar una calidez que erizaron el cuerpo de Suzuki.

-Suéltame!! – el chico se zafó y miró a Hyoga fijamente, tratando de no sucumbir ante su mirada – ya te dije que te haré pagar todo… absolutamente todo. No me detendré, Hyoga… no ahora!!

Hyoga iba a reclamar algo más, pero el hombre que siempre acompañaba a Shun a pareció detrás de él y lo tomó de la cintura; Shun trató que todo el miedo que sentía no fuera notado por nadie.

-Qué haces hablando con éste, mi amor?? – preguntó con tanta amabilidad que el miedo de Shun creció y sin embargo fue capaz de sonreírle al hombre.

-Estaba a punto de tropezar y…

-Un placer conocerlo, señor Scicia – interrumpió Hyoga sin importarle la mirada fulminante de Shun.

-Veo que está muy bien informado, señor Kovalensky – respondió el otro sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Es mi trabajo… así como también es mi trabajo detener cualquier plan que la mente maquiavélica de este jovencito haga – replicó Hyoga en un tono burlón sin dejar de mirar las pupilas verdes del chico.

-Me agrada que se conozcan, nos podemos ir?? – dijo Shun bastante alterado y suplicando con la mirada a los dos hombres que dejaran toda esa farsa de buenos caballeros, o que si la iban a seguir, que lo dejaran ir a él.

-Claro, cariño – Scicia se inclinó y beso apasionadamente a Shun que se vio forzado a regresar el beso a pesar de que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Hyoga tragó grueso y sintió que todo el mundo se desvanecía, pero frente a ellos mantenía su misma expresión fría adornada con una sonrisa irónica.

-Saga… vámonos – susurró Shun cuando el hombre hubo dejado de una buena vez su boca.

-Espera… no le has dicho que es tu última misión y que si fallas te matan?? – dijo Saga inyectando todo el veneno que pudo en su voz.

-No es algo que le importe – respondió bruscamente Shun – si tú no quieres venir, yo me voy. Esta vez no me podrás detener Kovalensky, haz tú trabajo y yo haré el mío.

Shun se giró para huir de ese lugar seguido por Saga que le dedico una sonrisa mordaz a Hyoga, el agente simplemente devolvió la sonrisa aunque por dentro sintiera como su cuerpo se iba desgarrando de dolor. Se encontraba precisamente en la situación que no quería… escoger entre su deber y lo que quería. Si fallaba en su misión podría haber problemas gigantescos a nivel mundial, pero habría salvado la vida de Shun; si lograba su objetivo y destruía los planes de Shun muy seguramente lo matarían… el único modo era que él mismo matara a la persona que más amaba con sus propias manos.

Con la mente totalmente confundida regreso a su camarote para refrescar sus ideas con una ducha fría; tan fría que le recordara la temperatura que tenía que tener su sangre y su mente… no podía dejar por nada del mundo que el mínimo sentimiento calorífico comenzara a circular por sus venas y arterias; pero era un poco tarde porque su corazón acababa de bombear un poco de sangre caliente.

**MAR CARIBE… 17.00**

El agente 008 estaba demasiado callado, más de lo normal e Isaac tenía cosas que contarle, pero esperaba pacientemente a que su "jefe" le preguntara, de otro modo no le pondría atención.

-Y qué pasó con el chico?? – preguntó finalmente Hyoga después de un largo suspiro.

-Su nombre es Sorrento Schimt… austriaco. Y efectivamente trabaja para Suzuki, los acompañantes de tu noviecito son Saga Scicia, June Le Blanc y Pandora Heinstein.

-Cómo consigues todo eso?? – preguntó Hyoga bastante contrariado.

-Ese chico es demasiado miedoso… aunque creo que puede ser también una trampa, sabes??

-Quizá… pero no tenemos otra opción más que mandar la información a S… ella sabrá que hacer – respondió Hyoga pensativamente.

-Ocurrió algo?? – preguntó perspicazmente Isaac.

-No – aseguró Hyoga tratando de recuperar su ánimo a pesar de que dentro de su cabeza seguían las palabras claras de Saga – escucha, Isaac, hoy tenemos que terminar con todo esto.

Hyoga suspiró y se levantó ordenando a Isaac ir al camarote para organizar lo que harían.

Esa noche estarían atentos sobre la cubierta que daba a la terraza privada, vigilando que nadie se acercara, ni por dentro ni por fuera.

-En verdad crees que Shun se va a arriesgar?? – preguntó el agente 009 asombrado de la impulsividad de su compañero.

-Esta vez está jugando el todo por el todo, Kraken… y yo haré lo mismo.

-Sí, vale… pero… no hay señales de que Shun se haya acercado por ahí – dijo Isaac con un aire meditabundo.

-No… pero tarde o temprano, él o alguno de sus compinches se acercará… y nosotros estaremos ahí para detenerlos.

-ESO ES!! – exclamó Isaac dando una palmada por encima de su cabeza y levantándose de golpe, casi matando de un infarto a Hyoga que se estaba acostumbrando al ambiente tranquilo y serio que se había formado – es Sorrento, Hyoga!!

El ruso arqueó una ceja sin entender realmente a lo que se refería Isaac.

-Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de eso!! – seguía diciendo el otro casi hablando consigo mismo hasta que Hyoga lo hizo hablar – Sorrento es el que está con los reyes todo el día!!

-Qué?? – dijo Hyoga sin entender aún nada – explícate, Isaac, que ahora sí estoy totalmente perdido.

-Es muy sencillo. Los documentos robados sobre la zona privada eran los nombres de meseros y mucamas de los reyes… lo robaron y alteraron poniendo el nombre de Sorrento… bueno, quizá no el de Sorrento, pero sí algo para que Sorrento ocupara ese puesto. Es cuando cambia de turno que está en el área de piscina por que no puede estar cerca de los reyes o lo descubrirían!! Por la noche, es después de las 12 que va al bar, nuevamente alejado de todo y por esa razón, ayer que las reinas salieron él se quedó, tenía que atender a los reyes.

Hyoga frunció el ceño, se sentía frustrado de que Isaac hubiera hecho perfectamente todo el trabajo y él sólo se estaba preocupando por el bienestar de Shun, por saber donde demonios estaba y lo que hacía.

-Hyoga… estoy seguro que lo que haya planeado Suzuki se está llevando perfectamente acabo.

El plan tenía que cambiar entonces, por esa razón a Shun no le preocupaba entrar a la zona privada, ni los guarros habían detenido nunca a Sorrento; además que él tenía otro acceso y no precisamente el principal… el acceso por el cual podían entrar y salir sin ser vistos, cualquiera de los cinco. Hyoga entonces tomó su pistola y se la escondió bien entre la ropa; Isaac hizo lo mismo y en poco tiempo estuvieron los dos sobre la cubierta de los reyes. Isaac se puso los lentes térmicos y fijó la vista a la terraza, donde pudo ver que los reyes estaban jugando a algo… sin duda, si alguien entraba sería Sorrento.

-Dispara al primer extraño que veas, Kraken… debe de ser Sorrento – dijo Hyoga que también estaba asomado de la barandilla y por más que se esforzaba no lograba ver nada.

-Sí, claro, yo soy la máquina asesina.

-Cierra la boca… tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes!!

-SAGA!! – gritó Shun sujetándose a la espalda del mayor que lo embestía con fuerza – DETENTE YA!!

-Qué coños te pasa?? – dijo el hombre soltando a un poco a Shun pero sin dejar moverse dentro de él.

-Algo… algo no va bien… detente!! – suplicó el chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin dejar de sujetarse a Saga, sentía que si lo soltaba se desvanecería por completo.

Scicia dio un par de embestidas más y terminó dentro de Shun para después apartarse de él violentamente.

-Sabes lo mucho que odio cuando me interrumpes – se quejó el hombre limpiándose.

-Lo sé… pero es serio… tenemos que ir.

-Tenemos?? – Saga esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó sobre Shun para morder su lóbulo – no, querido, tú te quedas aquí. Eres tan débil que no puedes ni sujetar una pistola… además que lo que tú quieres es encontrarte con ese agente y no voy a volver a permitirlo, mi vida… eres mío y quiero que termines de comprenderlo.

Shun estaba en silencio, soportando las humillantes palabras de Saga en su oído e inmóvil por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

-Algo va mal… - volvió a asegurar Shun.

Saga se vistió rápidamente y miró de reojo el cuerpo delgado y maltratado de Shun, a veces se odiaba por ser tan salvaje, pero era tanto su pasión por el chico que no podía contener ese deseo dentro de él.

-June se queda contigo mientras Pandora y yo averiguamos que ocurre – dijo Saga cuando hubo terminado de vestirse – y te quiero encontrar tal como te dejé, Shun… ah… y deja de llamarme Hyoga o para la próxima juro que te parto por la mitad.

Saga salió del camarote dando un portazo, dejando a un Shun totalmente alterado y herido en todos los sentidos, ocultando sus lágrimas y sollozos en la almohada. No tenía otro remedio que estar con Saga… soportar todo lo que él le hiciera, ya que sabía perfectamente que sólo ese hombre sería capaz de salvar su vida si todo acababa mal, como seguramente sucedería si Hyoga tenía metidas sus narices en eso.

-Qué ves?? – preguntó Hyoga después de un prolongado silencio.

-Nada… qué estos estúpidos reyes no beben o comen?? Ninguna persona extraña ha entrado al lugar – renegó Isaac que seguía con la pistola en la mano y la mirada fija a la terraza.

Hyoga empezaba a desesperarse y más cuando no podía ver nada; sin embargo no dejaba de ver en la oscuridad deseando que sus ojos adquirieran una nueva capacidad, como la de ver a través de las paredes.

-Ahí está!! – exclamó Isaac, Hyoga observó un brillo sobre el vidrio, el miso que había visto la noche anterior.

-Dispara!! – ordenó Hyoga.

-No puedo… alguien está con él… el brillo es su gafete con su nombre – explicó Isaac.

Hyoga iba a ordenarle nuevamente que disparara, pero el único ruido que se escuchó fue el vidrio rompiéndose, seguido de unos gritos de terror y un gemido lastimero.

-Listo, patito – dijo Isaac agachándose y llevándose con él a Hyoga – ahora tenemos que irnos… sin Sorrento ahí, Shun no podrá hacer nada.

-Estás seguro que le diste a él??

-Oye, soy francotirador!! Ahora de desaparecer!! – dijo Isaac guiñándole el ojo.

Hyoga asintió y justo se iban a levantar cuando se escuchó otro disparo, el agente 008 cayó de espaldas llevándose una mano al hombro.

-Hyoga!! – exclamó Isaac inclinándose al lado de su compañero y buscando con la mirada al que había disparado.

Saga y Pandora aparecieron frente a ellos, la mujer sostenía la pistola y Saga mantenía las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón, con una sonrisa triunfante y mirando fijamente a los agentes.

-Scicia!! – exclamó Isaac apuntando nuevamente con su pistola – eres un maldito!! Qué vas a hacer ahora que tú espía está muerto??

-Absolutamente nada… ya tengo lo que quería – dijo Saga sin quitar su sonrisa – llegamos tarde pero no podía irme sin mandar los saludos de Suzuki para el agente 008… la próxima vez no fallaremos Kovalensky.

Hyoga deseaba dispararle a Saga y liberar así a Shun y todo el odio que empezaba a sentir. Pero sabía que un disparo más alertaría a la policía marina y todos estarían en problemas.

-Es hora de irnos, Saga – dijo la mujer que estaba vigilando si alguien se acercaba.

El hombre les sonrió a los agentes y huyó de ahí seguido de la mujer. Isaac ayudó a Hyoga a levantarse, con mucho esfuerzo, los dos agentes llegaron salvos a su camarote. Rápidamente se comunicaron con Shiryu y Seiya.

-Tienes que sacar la bala… si van a al enfermería del barco estarán en problemas – dijo el precavido Shiryu.

-QUÉ?! – gritaron los dos agentes al mismo tiempo, Hyoga por el pavor de ser atendido por las manos de intestino de Isaac y el otro por saberse incapaz de hacer tal tarea.

-Hyoga, tienes que soportar – habló Shiryu – y tú Isaac escucha lo que te digo.

Ambos agentes se miraron y al no haber otra opción se decidieron a hacerlo. Hyoga se quitó la camisa dejando ver la herida, Isaac sacó gasas y pinzas del botiquín de primeros auxilios que Shiryu les había obligado a llevar.

-Por qué demonios no dejas que me ponga anestesia!? – se quejó el rubio antes de que Isaac empezara con su trabajo.

-Es necesario saber si no pierdes movilidad… así que deja de lloriquear y soporta – explicó Shiryu que su voz también se escuchaba totalmente nerviosa.

Hyoga apretó los dientes mordiendo la almohada mientras Isaac buscaba la bala dentro de la herida, al encontrarla la sacó jalando con fuerza, Hyoga soltó un alarido… pero después de eso se sintió muchísimo mejor.

-Listo!! – exclamó Isaac mostrándole la bala a Hyoga.

-Desaparece eso de mi vista, imbécil!! – musitó el rubio agotado del esfuerzo que soportó.

Isaac terminó la curación y por esa noche quedaron tranquilos en el camarote; no podían hacer nada más. Hyoga se preguntaba por qué Shun no había estado presente esa noche… lo cual era de esperarse pues el chico nunca se ensuciaba las manos.

**SAN MARTIN… 10.00**

Hyoga despertó con un fuerte dolor en el hombro, Isaac se vistió rápidamente y fue a investigar que había pasado con Sorrento.

-Deja de hacer las cosas por ti solo!! – exclamó el rubio que empezaba a sentirse fuera de SU misión.

-No te pongas neuras, patito – respondió el agente 009 – iré con cuidado para no volverme a encontrarme con tu noviecito… además que tú necesitas fuerzas, quién sabe lo que nos espere esta noche.

-Isaac… si encuentras a Shun…

-No lo mataré – aseguró el peliverde sonriéndole a Hyoga – en Puerto Rico pude haberlo hecho, pero prefiero que me regañes agradeciéndome por dentro, que me digas "buen trabajo" y por dentro me quieras matar a mí– Isaac guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación.

Hyoga esbozó una sonrisa… a veces Kraken era un bruto incorregible, pero era la persona que mejor lo conocía y en definitiva le gustaba trabajar con él, Isaac si tenía la sangre fría, no como él y era algo que le admiraba mucho; sin él, lo más seguro sería que Hyoga ya estuviera muerto.

Shun se sorprendió al ver a un tranquilo Saga dormido a su lado. Tenía muchas ganas de despertarlo para que le contara lo que había pasado la noche anterior ya que Saga no había llegado a despertarlo. Lo más seguro era que la noche había sido ajetreada y él no había podido participar. Se preguntó que habría pasado con Sorrento… con Hyoga. Habría conseguido el agente acabar con su plan?? De cualquier forma lo que hubiera hecho Hyoga para detenerlo no importaba, él tenía otros modos. Se levantó pesadamente para ducharse antes de que Saga despertara. Le dolía todo su cuerpo y no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal nunca, así que fue tambaleándose hasta el baño donde tuvo que espera a que la tina se llenara y luego se sumergió en ella sintiendo casi inmediatamente una sensación de tranquilidad y alivio.

Mientras Isaac estaba fuera, Hyoga recibió una llamada de Seiya informándole que los reyes bajarían a San Martín haciendo un cambio en sus planes. El ruso, a pesar de tener aún adolorido el cuerpo, se vistió, avisó a Isaac en poco tiempo estuvieron detrás de los reyes que se dedicaron a entrar en joyerías y tiendas de cristalería. No había rastro de Shun ni de nadie de ellos, quizá aprovechaban la tranquilidad del barco para sacar hacer algo con Sorrento… o quizá meter una bomba en la zona privada… fuera lo que fuera ya lo averiguarían en cuanto regresaran al barco.

**MAR CARIBE… 17.00**

-Así que Sorrento está en la enfermería… vivo – dijo Hyoga pensativo.

-Fue lo único que pude investigar… pero más tarde iré a interrogarlo más, en eso estaba cuando me llamaste. Tengo la sospecha de que sabe quién soy.

-Es obvio, Kraken!! En tu diccionario no existe la palabra discreción.

-Lo más extraño es que me dice todo – continuó Isaac ignorando el comentario de Hyoga – y no creo que mienta por que todo lo que me ha dicho ha sido comprobado.

El muchacho austriaco seguía siendo un misterio para los agentes, era extraño que sólo hablara de lo que le rodeaba pero nunca de él mismo. Isaac estaba convencido que ese día tenía que sacarle todo así le costara la vida.

-Dónde está Sorrento?? – preguntó Shun mientras comía con desánimo un pedazo de pescado.

-Herido… - respondió Saga secamente – y no tienes mi autorización para ir. Te recuerdo, querido, que pasado mañana llegaremos a Nassau, tu plazo se está acabando.

-Ya lo sé!! – explotó Shun – pero tú me tienes encerrado aquí y estás haciendo las cosas como a ti te placen.

-Hablas demasiado con esos agentes.

-Y crees que soy tan estúpido para decirles mi plan!! – continuó Shun bastante alterado – ni siquiera tú sabes lo que intento hacer… y por eso todo ha salido mal… por eso Sorrento está lastimado…

-Lo único que queríamos de ese chico ya lo tenemos, ahora no importa lo que pase con él – interrumpió Saga dando un trago a su vino blanco – y haga lo que haga Kovalensky no podrá obtener jamás eso, simplemente porque ya no está en el barco, June y Pandora se encargaron de eso.

-Sorrento puede ser sometido a un interrogatorio – interrumpió Shun golpeando la mesa – Kraken lo tiene vigilado y estoy seguro que irá.

-Kanon lo entrenó bien, sabe que decir y a quien. No hay problema por eso.

Shun apretó los labios y se quedó en silencio un momento, escuchando sólo los cubiertos que golpeaban el plato cuando Saga comía.

-Ocuparé el lugar de Sorrento, esta noche y mañana – dijo firmemente después de un largo silencio.

-Estás buscando la muerte en manos ese ruso, no es cierto?? – adivinó Saga y Shun no pudo ocultar su sorpresa – quiero que entiendas, mi amor, que no voy a dejarte en sus manos… primero pongo mi cuerpo antes de dejar que mueras.

Shun endureció la mirada sin agregar nada más. Pero había tomado la decisión, no importaba que Saga se enfadara y lo matara a golpes, a partir de ese momento se iban a hacer las cosas a su manera.

**MAR CARIBE… 20.00**

Isaac informó a Hyoga que iría a interrogar nuevamente a Sorrento, él tenía que descansar y si algo raro sucedía ya se lo haría saber. Hyoga no quería quedarse en el camarote, pero si no quería ser un estorbo tenía que obedecer, aunque la herida no había sido tan grave, aún lo tenía limitado en algunos movimientos. Trató de investigar otros movimientos de Shun por medio de las cámaras escondidas, pero ahí la seguridad ahora era excesiva, si alguien se acercaba a la zona privada de los reyes, los guardaespaldas sin preguntar nada, simplemente dispararían.

Hyoga estaba concentrado en la información que le presentaba la computadora, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió.

-Tardaste menos de lo que creía – dijo secamente sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, al no obtener respuesta inmediatamente y captar una loción diferente a la de Isaac, levantó la vista para encontrarse con Shun que se veía mucho más delgado, ojeroso y cansado.

El chico estaba recargado en la puerta, sin atreverse a moverse, simplemente recorriendo con la mirada el rostro broncíneo de Hyoga.

-Qué haces aquí?? – dijo el rubio levantándose para acercarse a Shun; por más que intentó que su voz fuera fría, se sorprendió al notar que el tono había sido muy dulce.

-Vine a acabar con todo esto – contestó Shun sin quitar sus ojos de la figura de Hyoga que se acercaba lentamente a él.

-Ah sí?? Me vas a decir tu plan?? – preguntó mordazmente el rubio llegando al lado de Shun y atrapando el cuerpo del chico contra la puerta.

-Eso quisieras – respondió Shun devolviendo la misma sonrisa – no tienes tanta suerte, Hyoga.

Shun movió rápidamente los ojos y pudo ver el parche que ocultaba la herida hecha por Pandora, se sintió tremendamente culpable, pero no lo demostró, volvió a clavar su mirada esmeralda en la celeste de Hyoga y se acercó mordiéndose sensualmente el labio. El agente 008 no soportó ese gesto, cerró los ojos y dejó que Shun comenzara a besar sus labios lentamente, no mucho después sintió la tibia lengua del chico lamerlos y Hyoga entreabrió la boca para dejar que la lengua de Shun entrara en su boca para encontrarse con su lengua. Cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron, Shun pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Hyoga y el rubio atrajo el cuerpo delgado del castaño por la cintura, provocando que ambos cuerpos se erizaran de sólo sentir el contacto que tanto añoraban y se quedaba en un sueño. Hyoga fue llevando a Shun a la cama donde lo recostó delicadamente antes de comenzar a morder su cuello casi con desesperación; en ese cuello blanco, Hyoga pudo sentir la sangre de Shun fluir excitadamente, así como la saliva que tragaba y la respiración que comenzaba a ser más agitada y profunda. Hyoga se colocó completamente sobre el chico sin dejar de besar los labios rosados e hinchados de Shun que enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de Hyoga. El ruso, ágilmente, se deshizo de la camisa casi transparente que llevaba Shun y no dudo en lamer todo su pecho; Shun se estremeció por completo y acarició toda la espalda del agente. Cuando Hyoga se incorporó un poco para tomar aire, Shun lo detuvo y comenzó a besar sus hombros, mimando especialmente la zona herida y disculpándose entre susurros. Hyoga sintió que toda su sangre se calentaba, no le importó la sangre fría que debía tener en ese momento… justo ahora podía estirarse un poco, sacar su pistola del buró y terminar ahí con la vida de Shun, pero no podía… no cuando el niño se veía tan inocente con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos llorosos besando cariñosamente todo su pecho.

-Shun… - susurró Hyoga tomándolo de los hombros para separarlo de él.

-Quieres que me detenga?? – preguntó inocentemente mirando lascivamente a Hyoga.

El ruso se inclinó y volvió a besar apasionadamente a Shun, aventándolo a la cama para luego ir quitando sus pantalones cortos. El chico se estremeció por la mirada lujuriosa de Hyoga, lanzó un gritó y se alejó de él.

-Shun?? Qué te pasa?? – preguntó confundido.

El castaño miró con sus ojos verdes a Hyoga y negó con la cabeza, se lanzó sobre Hyoga y prácticamente le arrancó el pantalón para el asombro de Hyoga. Shun se recostó sobre él después de desnudarse el mismo.

-Haremos las cosas a mi manera – amenazó seductoramente al oído del ruso que no puso ninguna objeción.

Shun se restregaba contra el cuerpo de Hyoga provocándoles gemidos, Hyoga atrapó el cuerpo de Shun con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza contra él. El castaño besaba y lamía su cuello hambriento; con un movimiento rápido logró soltarse del abrazo del agente y deslizándose por su cuerpo, llegó hasta su entrepierna que no se detuvo a contemplar, de una introdujo el miembro del rubio en su boca y comenzó a succionar sacándole varios jadeos y gemidos al ruso. Shun sonrió lascivamente a Hyoga antes de volver sobre él y acercar su entrada al miembro totalmente despierto del ruso. Antes de que Hyoga pudiera reaccionar, Shun ya estaba sentado sobre él, moviéndose con soltura y sosteniéndose de los costados de Hyoga. El ruso estaba embelesado por la visión tan perfecta que tenía, Shun, con su cuerpo perfecto, sentado sobre él, moviéndose con maestría, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un éxtasis perfecto dibujado en su rostro. Con un poco de titubeo, Hyoga llevó una de sus manos al miembro despierto de Shun que clamaba por atención, al sentir el contacto Shun dejó escapar un jadeo más profundo y le sonrío tímidamente al ruso que le correspondió. No pudiendo soportar más la ausencia del sabor de Shun en su boca, Hyoga se incorporó abrazándolo con su brazo libre y metiendo su lengua en la boca semiabierta de Shun que con el movimiento lento de Hyoga había soltado un par de gemidos más. Shun se vio obligado a abrir más las piernas para poder rodear por completo el cuerpo de Hyoga, el ruso se inclinó hacía delante y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Shun. Los movimientos de ambos se fueron haciendo más violentos y placenteros, los dos buscaban aire que encontraban en sus bocas sin aliento. El tiempo se detuvo, así como el movimiento de los dos cuerpos que volvían a reconocerse después de cinco años. Hyoga se dejó caer de espaldas llevándose a Shun con él, el castaño se quedó recargado sobre el pecho del rubio recuperando el aliento que le hacía falta y tratando de aclarar otra vez su mente.

Shun sonreía, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ahora todo iría bien y que no le importaba lo que sucediera cuando tuviera que salir del camarote, no le importaba lo que haría Saga, ni lo que fuera a hacer Wyvern… todo era perfecto. El lugar estaba totalmente en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del mar como un murmullo lejano y la respiración de Hyoga que poco a poco dejaba ser tan sonora y volvía a la normalidad. Shun alzó un poco la mirada para ver el reloj del buró… la hora se acercaba y no podía perder más tiempo. Se incorporó pesadamente dejando un tibio beso en los labios de Hyoga.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo alejándose del rubio.

-Shun… - Hyoga lo detuvo abrazándolo nuevamente – ahora no te dejaré ir… me perteneces por completo.

Estas palabras alteraron a Shun, que dándole un golpe en la mejilla.

-No le pertenezco a nadie, maldita sea!! – gritó exasperado – escucha… están perdiendo su tiempo con Sorrento… él no tiene nada – explicó Shun mientras se vestía rápidamente – Hyoga, deberías saber que yo no hago cosas tan simples.

Hyoga estaba totalmente confundido… acaso Shun sólo había ido a coger con él como parte de su plan?? Odiaba no poder penetrar en la mente del mejor delincuente del mundo y llegó admirar que hasta para eso tenía tanta sangre fría que podía hacer creer a cualquiera que en verdad lo amaba.

-De qué hablas?? – se atrevió a preguntar levantándose para tratar de detener a Shun, pero él, más hábilmente, ya había sacado la pistola del buró de Hyoga.

-Odio tener tanta intuición, Hyoga, créeme – dijo sosteniendo la pistola frente al agente que por primera vez creyó capaz a Shun de disparar – y es precisamente este "don" lo que me hace casi no fallar, a menos que tú estés cerca u otros se metan en mis asuntos… abre los ojos de una buena vez y ve lo que está sucediendo – Shun dio un giro a la pistola y la metió en su pantalón.

Hyoga ya estaba vestido y trató de quitarle la pistola a Shun a la fuerza, pero el chico se movió ágilmente a pesar de sentir su cuerpo adolorido y pudo poner la pistola en contacto con la cabeza del ruso.

-Si dices amarme tanto… te pido que cuando te lo pida me mates… así como lo hiciste con mi hermano Ikki… mírame con esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos y dispárame.

Hyoga tembló de pies a cabeza, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Shun le fuera a pedir algo así, nunca imaginó que Shun le volvería a recriminar la muerte de Ikki… que muy a su pesar, era el lazo que los unía y que no se disolvería hasta que Shun decidiera… y lo había decidido ya.

-Shun… no puedo hacer eso – dijo con voz firme – me mataría yo primero.

-Eres un imbécil – dijo Shun bastante molesto, se alejó de Hyoga y se dirigió a la puerta – ya veremos que decides después. Nos veremos pronto, amor mío.

Shun cerró la puerta detrás de él y Hyoga sintió que su alma salía junto con el chico… estaba totalmente confundido, desesperado y alterado… cómo podía estar enamorado locamente del criminal más buscado de los últimos años… qué tenía Shun que a pesar de su mente maquiavélico podía ser tan perfecto y tierno?? Por más que Hyoga se hacía esa pregunta, no encontraba la respuesta… simplemente era Shun y su deseo de protegerle, de sentirse culpable por haberle causado tanto sufrimiento. Hyoga estaba convencido que el día que pudiera cerrar los ojos y no escuchar los gritos y el rostro entristecido de Shun, su deuda estaría saldada.

Hyoga recorría los pasillos y habló con Isaac para que informara por el alta voz que todos debían abandonar el barco o bien, quedarse en sus camarotes.

-Cygnus… pasó algo horrible!! – dijo Isaac mientras corría al puente – Shun llegó y mató a Sorrento.

-Qué?? – dijo Hyoga deteniéndose un momento – no… no es posible.

-Y traía tu pistola… - murmuró Isaac – Sorrento era un agente de la INTERPOL que se puso a trabajar para ellos para intentar detenerlos… le disparé a un agente del INTERPOL!!

-Shun es capaz de todo!! Haz lo que te digo y ya no pierdas más tiempo.

Hyoga giró para subir por las escaleras cuando un golpe seco en el pecho lo detuvo, cuando alzó la vista se encontró con un enfurecido Saga.

-Dónde está?? – preguntó alterado.

El agente supo de inmediato que Saga tampoco estaba al tanto del plan de Shun, así que esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-La última vez que lo vi lo estaba montando – dijo levantándose rápidamente para detener el golpe que Saga le dejó caer – y acaba de matar a Sorrento.

-No importa… de todas formas el Tratado ya ha de estar en Atenas en manos de Kanon – dijo Saga con una gran sonrisa.

-No me digas?? – el tono irónico de Hyoga sacó de sus casillas a Saga, pero Hyoga logró detener nuevamente el ataque del hombre – Sorrento era un agente del INTERPOL… crees que te iba a dar el Tratado tan fácilmente.

Saga abrió los ojos ampliamente, como era que Shun se había dado cuenta de eso y él no… nunca le prestó especial atención al austriaco y Shun a pesar de todo, lo sabía todo.

Saga se alteró aún más y atacó a Hyoga tratando de golpearlo, pero Hyoga se defendió hábilmente de los movimientos certeros de Saga. Ambos sabían que tenían que alcanzar a Shun, pero ninguno de los cedía a dejar pasar primero al otro. Hyoga entendía que si Saga alcanzaba a Shun lo más seguro era que lo mataría y Saga tenía el mismo pensamiento; inconscientemente ambos luchaban por la vida del niño de ojos verdes.

"Les habla el capitán… se les suplica volver a sus camarotes y no salir de ahí, repito, se les suplica volver a sus camarotes y no salir de ahí hasta nuevo aviso… gracias"

La voz del capitán sonaba insegura y temblorosa, lo cual a Shun no le importó mucho, había logrado pasar la primera barrera de gorilas y pronto estaría de frente con los reyes. Todo su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que tiraba del gatillo y un cuerpo inerte caía frente a él… sin embargo se sentía fascinado, la ligereza de la vida humana era lo que lo encantaba, estaba convencido que los guardaespaldas temían por su vida, pero tenían un trabajo que cumplir y cuando empuñaban una pistola sentían el mismo pavor que él mismo sentía en ese momento… pero era parte de la ley de la naturaleza… matar o morir y él, ahora, estaba luchando por su supervivencia. De un golpe abrió la puerta detrás de la cual estaban los monarcas, los reyes estaban frente a sus esposas con una expresión aterrorizada y dos guardaespaldas le dispararon, pero Shun fue más rápido y logró derrumbarlos, una bala le pasó por el brazo y la otra le zumbo cerca de la cabeza… se quedó quieto controlando su respiración agitada y con un ligero dolor en el brazo donde había rozado la bala. El rey de Inglaterra apuntó a Shun con la pistola del guardaespaldas caído, pero Shun se limitó a verlo de soslayo y apuntarle también con la pistola con una mirada fría.

-No se atreva, majestad – dijo secamente Shun – tendré fuerza suficiente para matarlos a todos… sólo vine por algo y me iré.

Al rey le temblaban las manos y la reina de España soltó un gritó cuando Shun le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, su alteza.

Shun se giró para empezar a buscar en el archivero. Era obvio que Tratado seguía ahí, el papel que había entregado Sorrento a Pandora y June no era tal y ninguna de las dos mujeres lo habían notado… nadie lo había notado. Shun estaba desesperado, su vida estaba en juego y las personas que se suponían debían ayudarlo simplemente habían arruinado todo por no dejarlo a él. A Shun le encantaba la discreción y de ser posible sin que nadie saliera lastimado, sin embargo era imposible y lo estaba comprobando. Siguió buscando hasta que dio con el documento que quería, lo tomó entre sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa… había tenido demasiados problemas por culpa de ese papelucho y ahora lo destruiría. El castaño rompió el papel en dos, luego en cuatro y finalmente lo desgarró al no poder partirlo en más pedazos, con las manos llenas de los trozos de papel los dejó caer sobre los pies de la reina de España.

-Ya fue suficiente, Shun!!

-Agente Kovalensky!! – dijo el chico mirando cariñosamente a Hyoga, lo cual lo descontrolo totalmente -ahora puedes hacerlo – murmuró Shun una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas totalmente empapadas de lágrimas.

-MÁTELO!! – ordenó el rey de España.

Hyoga mantenía la mirada en los ojos suplicantes de Shun… ahí estaba otra vez el niño que lograba robarle el aliento, el niño que sufría de un destino que no le tocaba vivir.

Hyoga cerró los ojos unos segundos y de inmediato la imagen que siempre lo atormentaba apareció en su mente… escuchó claramente el chasquido del gatillo, la bala detonante y el golpe seco en el pecho de Ikki… pudo ver como aparecía detrás del cuerpo de Ikki la silueta pequeña y delgada de Shun, que por unos segundos se había quedado paralizado, vio como debajo de la lluvia el niño corría al lado de su hermano y lo abrazaba recostándolo en sus rodillas… vio el rostro lastimado de Shun por la pelea anterior… la pelea que estaba haciendo a su lado… "por qué lo hiciste??" preguntó la voz ahogada de Shun por los sollozos "él estaba luchando por su verdad… no debiste de haberlo matado"… después no recordaba nada más… Hyoga volvió a abrir los ojos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a ver a Shun frente a él, con el cañón de la pistola sobre su pecho.

-Sólo tira del gatillo – suplicó Shun sin dejar de mirarlo.

Hyoga bajó la mirada y apretó los ojos, sintió un golpe en el costado y el disparo que golpeó en el techo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a Saga tratando de cargar a Shun para sacarlo de ahí.

-Dispara, Hyoga!! – gritó Shun aún forcejeando con Saga.

Sin embargo el agente no podía hacerlo… sus manos temblaban a pesar de saber que esa era su misión. Saga colocó a Shun frente a él y salió corriendo del lugar, Hyoga reaccionó y los siguió por los pasillos del barco, gritando le ordenaba a Saga que se detuviera, y lo hizo cuando se escuchó otro disparo y el grito de dolor de Shun, Hyoga vio a Isaac con el ceño fruncido, bastante molesto.

-Si que eres cobarde, Saga!! – dijo mordazmente Isaac volviendo a cargar el cartucho.

La bala de Isaac había pegado en el hombro de Shun, Saga mantenía el cuerpo del chico frente al suyo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Son más cobardes ustedes… no saben que la mente maestra de todo es este jovencito.

Shun logró girar un poco la cabeza y vio a Hyoga.

-Dispara!!

Saga no dejó que Shun dijera nada más y aprovechando que los dos agentes estaban totalmente confundidos, corrió por otro pasillo que lo llevó hasta la cubierta superior. Hyoga e Isaac lo siguieron sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola. Saga seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Shun, Isaac volvió a disparar a un área que encontró descubierta en el cuerpo de Saga, pero fue nuevamente Shun quien recibió el impacto, esta vez en la pierna.

-YA NO LO HAGAS, ISAAC!! – gritó Hyoga desesperado, estaba seguro que Shun no soportaría mucho más y el cobarde de Saga lo usaría de rehén sabiendo que Hyoga no se atrevería dispararle.

-No tienes escape, Scicia – dijo Isaac – las señoritas Le Blanc y Heinstein ya han sido detenidas.

-No me importa – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa torcida – de cualquier forma, al que quieren es a éste… acaba de matar a un agente de la INTERPOL, diez guardaespaldas reales, destruyó el Tratado… algún crimen más que quieran añadirle?? Agente Kovalensky, debes aceptar de una buena vez que Shun es el autor intelectual de todo.

-Sin embargo esta vez es inocente – habló firmemente el ruso, Shun lo observó detenidamente – si todo lo hubiera hecho Shun desde el principio los reyes estarían muertos… ni siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo de asolearme en la cubierta – dijo Hyoga sin quitar una sonrisa triunfante – lo cierto es que todo esto lo ideaste tú… si Shun hubiera tenido el control total de esto ni siquiera hubiera contratado de Sorrento.

Saga bajó la mirada a Shun que le regresó una mirada fría y llena de recriminación, los ojos esmeraldas se volvieron a enfocar en Hyoga.

-Es cierto que Shun tiene una mente maravillosa… lo lamento por las personas que no lo saben apreciar – Hyoga clavó su mirada en Shun cariñosamente.

Saga siguió con su sonrisa, sosteniendo fuertemente el cuerpo del chico que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Isaac no dejaba de apuntarles.

-Creo que tu jueguito se acabo – murmuró Kraken muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Eso crees?? – Saga recargó el cuerpo de Shun en la barandilla, un solo empujón tiraría a Shun al mar y todo habría acabado.

-Dispara – susurró el chico sin dejar de ver a Hyoga – hicimos ese trato, maldita sea!! Ten por primera vez en tu puta vida algo de coraje!!

Hyoga e Isaac se miraron mutuamente, de ser por el peliverde dispararía a los dos, pero con Hyoga ahí, con todos esos sentimientos que transmitía el rubio era imposible… Isaac tampoco se creía capaz de dispararle a chico y sabía que si disparaba a Saga, éste lanzaría a Shun por la borda.

-Es cierto… Kovalensky – habló Saga – yo idee todo… pero fue para que nuestro Shun no muriera… todo ha sido culpa mía… la reina debería estar muerta, pero creo que el niño no se atrevió a tal cosa.

-Cállate!! – gritó Hyoga – claro que no se atrevería… Shun no es ningún asesino… él… - el agente se quedó callado nada más de recordar a los guardaespaldas que habían muerto por culpa de Shun.

-Discúlpame, Hyoga – dijo Isaac dispuesto a disparar pero un sonido ensordecedor llegó a sus oídos y lo distrajo por completo.

Un helicóptero se acercó con una escalerilla, Saga sonrió y tomando nuevamente a Shun se subió; al sentir el jalón, Shun volvió a gritar a Hyoga que lo matara, que nada importaba ya; sin embargo, ni Hyoga ni Isaac pudieron hacer nada ya, el helicóptero se alejó tan rápido como había llegado con Saga y Shun.

Hyoga gritó de desesperación y golpeó la barandilla, enojado con Shun, con Saga y sobretodo con él mismo… había fallado en su empresa y Shun, en cierta forma, había logrado su objetivo. Isaac tuvo que acercarse para tranquilizarlo, lo siguiente que tenían que hacer era ir con los reyes para ver los daños ocasionados por Shun. Dentro de la memoria de Hyoga se quedó grabada la expresión triste del chico criminal… el precioso Shun que una vez estaba lejos de su alcance y lo más seguro es que nunca jamás podría estar con él, ni siquiera verlo.

**LONDRES… 18.00**

Cuando el barco llegó a Nassau, Hyoga e Isaac desembarcaron y tomaron un avión de regreso a Londres. El agente 008 no había dicho palabra, se mantenía callado y ausente de todo, Isaac lo comprendió así que ni siquiera se atrevió a hablarle.

-Fallé – murmuró el rubio mientras el elevador lo llevaba a donde estaban Shiryu y Seiya esperándolos.

-No… teníamos que proteger a los reyes y eso hicimos… el Tratado no importa, eso dijeron – respondió Isaac tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Debí matarlo… pero no pude…

Isaac observó de reojo a Hyoga y suspiró pesadamente. Ansiaba saber que era lo que en verdad atormentaba a su amigo, pero estaba seguro que nunca se lo diría. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Seiya y Shiryu les dieron la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa.

-S está complacida – dijo Seiya – hicieron un buen trabajo.

Hyoga los ignoró y siguió caminando para alejarse de todo, abrió la puerta del balcón y se quedó ahí mirando la ciudad londinense. Seiya trató de ir detrás de él pero Isaac lo detuvo haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Con el viento frío de la noche, Hyoga se sintió mucho mejor, aspiró hondo para aclarar su mente. Qué habría pasado con Shun?? Observó sus manos y las vio teñidas de sangre… ahora, no sólo era el culpable de la muerte de Ikki, sino también de Shun, de su querido Shun al que tanto amaba. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, recordando el tibio tacto de los labios del chico que tan pasionalmente se había entregado a él antes de desaparecer. Entonces comprendió la desesperación de Shun de haber actuado tan impulsivamente… era obvio que el chico se comportara así cuando su mente había ideado tantas formas de obtener lo que quería y que ninguna se hiciera… Hyoga también comprendió que Shun se preocupaba por él… había estado frente a los indefensos reyes y no los había matado, si lo hacía, Hyoga habría fallado en su misión… Shun sólo quería el tratado y lo había obtenido… Shun le había pedido morir por sus manos y Hyoga había sido incapaz de hacerle ese "favor"… Hyoga imaginó que quizá Shun habría muerto con una sonrisa en sus labios y dedicándole una de sus encantadoras miradas. Shun había ido a buscarlo… Shun había aparecido ahí sólo para él, a pesar de estar luchando por su vida, Shun había decidido volver a estar con Hyoga antes de su muerte.

-Hyoga – dijo una voz tranquila detrás de él, sin embargo, el agente ni siquiera se giró a ver a Shiryu – hiciste un buen trabajo, amigo. Nosotros comprendemos que no es sencillo acabar con alguien a quien amas…

-No es eso – respondió Hyoga – él sabía que moriría… y me entregó su vida, Shiryu!! Shun… quería morir en mis brazos – Hyoga soltó un sollozo y se cubrió el rostro – si ahora está muerto… cómo habrá sido?? No habría sido mejor que yo lo matará?? Ese era su deseo y yo… no se lo cumplí, eso era lo que lo haría feliz y no lo hice… cómo crees que lo matarán ellos?? Dónde está mi sangre fría?? Ni siquiera estoy calificado para ser un agente 00.

-No tengo idea que haya pasado con Shun – respondió Shiryu con voz calmada mirando al cielo teñido de rojo – pero yo estoy convencido que hiciste lo correcto… es cierto que Wyvern no perdona ningún error más… pero si Shun estuvo contigo es porque quería estarlo antes de morir… eso quiere decir que en verdad fuiste especial para él, Hyoga. Y estoy seguro que por dentro te agradece que no lo mataras. Por muy agente de sangre fría que seas, eso no te impide sentir algo por alguien ni que luches por proteger a ese alguien. Yo en tu lugar, ni siquiera me atrevería a meterme en sus asuntos y sin embargo tú lo haces y a pesar de todo lo amas. Creo que un agente 00 también puede ser noble y luchar por lo que realmente quiere.

Hyoga sonrío tímidamente para luego quedarse en silencio. Su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que Shun estaba muerto, pero su corazón decía otra cosa… seguramente si así fuera, él ya lo hubiera sentido por que una vez más estaban unidos. Hyoga recordó cuando Shun estaba a su lado mientras estudiaban en la Academia, "no sé ni por que estoy haciendo esto… no me gusta lastimar a las personas, pero hay personas que lastiman a otras y eso no lo puedo permitir" había dicho Shun. "Cada persona cree y pelea por sus ideales y no por que a alguien no le gusten quiere decir que están mal… mi hermano luchó por los suyos… y tú también… pero… por qué no puedo perdonarte??"

-Shiryu… busca si aún está vivo – dijo Hyoga saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

El oriental asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a dejar a su compañero con sus pensamientos, sumido en sus recuerdos que lo llevaban de regreso con Shun.

Había pasado ya un mes desde la misión del barco, Hyoga había estado retraído casi por dos semanas y nadie se atrevió a molestarlo, el ruso había decidido aclarar su mente sin nadie a su alrededor y todos lo respetaron, sin embargo regresó antes de lo esperado. Hyoga estaba recostado en el sillón mirando vagamente al techo mientras Shiryu y Seiya analizaban cualquier imperfecto o nuevo ataque en el mundo.

-Todo tranquilo?? – preguntó Isaac entrando a la oficina con dos tazas de café para sus amigos de la computadora.

-Demasiado tranquilo – gruñó Seiya que adoraba encontrar rarezas en los sistemas, se desperezó con un gran bostezo.

Shiryu siguió con la mirada en la computadora, moviendo rápidamente los dedos e ignorando que Isaac sostenía la taza de café frente a él.

-Hyoga – dijo finalmente, el aludido dio un respingo y medio se incorporó en el sofá – está vivo.

FIN

14-ENE-07

CHIBI-STAR


	2. Chapter 2

Nchan!!

Continuamos con esta historia pseudo-policiaca. Espero que les guste mucho y espero sus comentarios como siempre.

JAA NE

CHIBI-STAR

* * *

ENCRUCIJADA II

_Dedicado especial para_

_Mi querida Flor-haha_

_En el día de su cumpleaños._

_TQMuchísimo!!_

_FELICIDADES!!_

MOSCÚ, RUSIA… 9.00

El metro de la línea verde se detuvo en la estación Teatralnaya y en menos de cinco minutos, los pasajeros subieron y bajaron mecánicamente. Nueve minutos después el vagón central se agitó violentamente, vía y metro explotaron dejando un saldo de muchos muertos y pocos sobrevivientes.

LONDRES, INGLATERRA… 07.30

Hyoga Kovalensky entró a la oficina acomodándose la corbata, odiaba cuando lo despertaba la voz alarmada de Seiya y su semblante no escondía su molestia.

-Ahora qué?? – preguntó inclinándose para ver el monitor.

-Un tren del metro de Moscú explotó – explicó Seiya vagamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Y?? Yo vivo en Inglaterra, no me importa.

-Lo importante aquí – comentó Shiryu estirándose perezosamente – es que a causa del accidente, las acciones de un acerero griego subieron considerablemente mientras que las demás cayeron rápidamente.

-Sigue sin importarme – respondió Hyoga preparando una taza de café.

-S quiere que vayas, son órdenes – dijo Shiryu seriamente al ver la indiferencia del rubio – la economía inglesa se ve afectada igual, este ataque desestabiliza la moneda.

Hyoga giró los ojos, le cansaba tener que estar resolviendo problemas de otros países, pero lo que S decía se hacía. Hyoga encendió un cigarro esperando nuevas órdenes, mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de las teclas bajo los ágiles dedos de sus compañeros orientales.

-Ya lo sabía!! – exclamó Seiya logrando que Hyoga se tirara todo el café encima – tu amiguito está detrás de esto, Hyoga.

El agente 008 levantó la vista; otra cosa que odiaba era que Seiya se emocionará por la presencia de Shun Suzuki en el crimen; aunque tenía que admitir que adoraba escuchar que ese chico volvía a las andanzas, lo que significaba que seguía vivo.

-Irá Isaac otra vez conmigo?? – preguntó Hyoga viendo su camisa manchada y reprimiendo el deseo de matar a Seiya en ese instante.

-Iremos los cuatro – explicó Shiryu – afortunadamente fue el gobierno ruso quien nos pidió ayuda… de una forma extraña sin duda, pero nos permitirán utilizar su equipo que es igual o más avanzado que el que tenemos.

Mientras iban en el avión rumbo a Rusia, Hyoga pensaba en Shun… qué plan tendría en esa ocasión?? Cómo se había metido en eso?? Se encontraría nuevamente con él?? Una vez más tendría que detener sus planes aunque no entendía que ganaba en esa ocasión matando a miles de inocentes. Isaac miró a su amigo fijamente y después de un rato se atrevió a lanzarle un cacahuate a la cara.

-Qué demonios te pasa?? – se quejó el rubio – pareces crío!!

-Oye… hace mucho que no venimos a nuestra tierra. No te sientes emocionado?? – preguntó Isaac con una gran sonrisa.

-Si no estoy en Rusia es porque no me gusta estar ahí – respondió Hyoga mirando por la ventanilla –no me emociona regresar a Moscú si voy a trabajar.

-Más bien no te emociona si vas a pelear contra él – dijo perspicazmente Isaac – pero no te preocupes… no lo mataremos, sólo dejaremos que deje de atacar gente.

Hyoga aborrecía cuando Isaac tomaba el tema de Shun tan a la ligera, como si fuera cualquier cosa; pero en verdad, ninguno de sus amigos entendía su dolor aunque trataban de apoyarlo. Bostezó cuando el avión fue aterrizando, y lo peor del caso es que hasta que no estuviera todo resulto podría volver a dormir tranquilamente.

Los cuatro agentes fueron llevados inmediatamente a la Agencia de Investigación Rusa donde se encontraron con el director, un hombre pelirrojo y mirada fría.

-Kamus Smirnov – se presentó con un gesto amable dejando que los agentes ingleses tomaran asiento – antes que nada quiero que comprendan que no los llamamos por incapacidad de no resolver esto, sino porque encontramos esto entre los escombros… propio únicamente de la policía inglesa.

Hyoga observó con cautela lo que el jefe desenvolvía sobre la mesa, descubriendo con gran pesar que era la pistola que Shun había robado tiempo atrás en el Caribe. Isaac, Shiryu y Seiya miraron al ruso que no pudo evitar palidecer.

-Suponemos que es de ustedes… así que son nuestros primeros sospechosos – dijo Kamus y de inmediato entraron a la oficina diez gendarmes perfectamente equipados.

Seiya dio un salto enfadado, Shiryu conservó su usual calma, Hyoga miró a su alrededor buscando una salida, Isaac frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

-Es imposible!! Nosotros acabamos de llegar de Inglaterra!! – dijo Seiya golpeando la mesa – además, qué clase de investigadores son si no revisan las huellas que hay en el arma!!

-No hay ninguna – informó Kamus – sólo una persona con conocimiento sobre esto sabe el procedimiento que se sigue… de hecho, estoy seguro que pertenece a usted.

Hyoga dio un respingo cuando el jefe de investigaciones lo apuntó con el dedo. Arqueó una ceja despreocupado y suspiró pensando en las palabras correctas para explicar la aparición de su pistola en la escena del crimen.

-Esa pistola fue robada cerca de un año atrás – dijo tranquilamente.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes contacto con los terroristas!! – culpó Kamus de inmediato.

-Claro que no!! – gritó Seiya empezando a exaltarse y de no ser por Shiryu que le apretó la muñeca hubiera continuado con sus gritos.

-Quizá sí – continuó Hyoga mirando fijamente al jefe – y será más fácil atraparlos de esta forma. Si aún desconfía de nosotros no nos queda más que comprobar que somos inocentes.

-Por qué no habla con S?? – intervino nuevamente Seiya.

-Fue S quien los mandó conmigo – respondió el jefe – por lo tanto, están arrestados y no se extrañen si en su país empieza una guerra.

-Espere un minuto!! – habló Shiryu finalmente – no hay pruebas suficientes, Kovalensky ha dicho que fue robada y es la verdad. De qué serviría mentir?? Nosotros también luchamos por la paz mundial… acaso nos cree tan estúpidos para dejar algo que nos pertenece detrás o mandar a nuestro país a una guerra?? Por qué no nos deja demostrarle que esto no es culpa nuestra??

Kamus se quedó en silencio un momento sintiendo cuatro pares de ojos sobre él. Observó a cada uno de ellos, el rubio y el peliverde eran rusos y los otros dos orientales luchando por un país que no era el suyo. Eso le resultaba extraño pero después de un largo silencio y otra discusión donde Isaac intervino alegando que podía quedarse con uno de ellos en garantía, Kamus aceptó.

-Me quedo con este – dijo señalando a Seiya.

-Qué?! – gritó el japonés histérico – por qué yo??

-Él o no hay trato – insistió Kamus.

Shiryu, Isaac y Hyoga miraron a Seiya que no dejó de refunfuñar hasta que finalmente fue arrastrado fuera de la oficina lanzando maldiciones en japonés a Isaac que le lanzó una mirada divertida mientras Shiryu lo miraba preocupado.

-Ya lo saben, si no demuestran su inocencia comenzará una guerra y es obvio que tendremos a toda Europa de nuestro lado pues ustedes, los ingleses, rompieron con la Unión.

Los tres agentes alternaron miradas preocupados. Luego Shiryu fue llevado a un lugar apartado donde le dejaron conectar su computadora portátil y de donde podía buscar información, el único problema era que sería más difícil sin la ayuda de Seiya. Isaac y Hyoga fueron conducidos al lugar de la explosión.

Hyoga mantenía un cigarro en la boca mientras Isaac hablaba con los oficiales. Esta vez Shun los quería fuera y la prueba estaba en que había dejado su pistola ahí… aunque ahora que lo recordaba, su arma no tenía ninguna marca lo cual, pensó, era la prueba de que Shun o cualquier otro, había dejado la pistola después de la explosión. Por qué el maldito equipo de investigaciones no pensaban en las cosas obvias?? Miró alrededor y reconoció que estaba cerca de la Plaza del Teatro; un lugar estratégico por estar cerca de la Plaza Roja. Shun siempre sabía lo que hacía y todo lo tenía calculado fríamente; no pudo evitar sonreír por la eficiencia del japonés.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, patito – dijo Isaac acercándose a Hyoga y quitándose los guantes – no hay rastro de nada.

-Lo hizo Shun, no es cierto?? – contestó Hyoga con media sonrisa – no creías que iba a estar tan fácil. Esto… todo esto, tiene la marca clara de Shun.

-Crees que haya otro atentado??

-Eso depende de cuanto necesita ese acerero griego que suban sus acciones – respondió Hyoga subiendo al auto que les habían asignado.

-Me extraña que sean tan imbéciles!! Por qué no se dan cuenta de eso?? – preguntó Isaac mientras conducía por las calles libres del centro de Moscú.

-Por que son ellos mismos los que están comprando el acero a esos griegos – respondió Hyoga despreocupadamente viendo por la ventanilla.

Isaac notó que su amigo no estaba tan animado como la última vez; Hyoga se notaba más frío y calculador, lo cual asustaba un poco al peliverde, necesitaba cierto ánimo del rubio para poder trabajar bien, pero en esa ocasión parecía que todo le daba igual. Si ingleses y rusos empezaban guerra no le importaba en absoluto. Y lo que ocurría dentro de la mente de Hyoga era una tremenda melancolía, justamente en esas calles se había escrito su destino, en ese país tan diferente a toda Europa y a sí mismo, ya que ni Hyoga se sentía parte de su país natal.

Hyoga e Isaac regresaron con Shiryu en busca de alguna información, pero el chino no tenía nada y eso era preocupante.

-No me permiten el acceso a muchos sitios… sobre todo respecto a la seguridad del metro – explicó Shiryu cansado – puedo burlar a la seguridad, pero Seiya es más rápido para eso.

Hyoga apretó los labios, Shiryu no se podía hacer cargo de todo, necesitaban a alguien más que buscara otro tipo de información y ni él, ni Kraken podían encerrarse a eso cuando afuera tenían tanto trabajo. Isaac propuso llevarle una computadora a Seiya, pero la policía rusa mantenía al japonés incomunicado.

-Lo intentaré – dijo Shiryu finalmente – sólo tengan paciencia y ustedes traten de averiguar por su cuenta sobre ese acerero, Milo Kusúlas.

Los gritos desgarradores inundaban la habitación, se escuchaban algunos jadeos y el rechinido de una silla giratoria. Shun se sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros de Saga, mientras el griego forcejaba dentro de él y le mordía el cuello y los hombros. Finalmente quedaron quietos y el japonés se desvaneció en la silla entre los gentiles besos del griego.

-Eres tan fabuloso – murmuró Saga acariciando las mejillas llenas de sudor y lágrimas de Shun.

El chico estaba totalmente sin aliento y cerró los ojos para dejar de ver a su opresor, por que eso era. Le debía la vida a Saga y ahora era su esclavo… eso o morir; y Shun no iba a morir en manos de ese griego corrupto, eso lo tenía claro.

-Viste las noticias?? – preguntó el griego acomodándose el pantalón.

-No – respondió en medio de una fuerte aspiración el agotado japonés.

-No fue suficiente, amor – dijo Saga acariciando los labios entreabiertos de Shun – aún falta.

Shun entreabrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero la fuerte mano de Saga le apretó el cuello violentamente; Shun ni siquiera intentó liberarse.

-Está aquí – dijo Saga con los ojos encendidos en ira – tú lo llamaste, cierto?? Te lo advierto… lo quiero fuera.

Saga soltó a Shun y salió del salón dejando a Shun tosiendo. Sabía que no iba a poder engañar al griego por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco imaginó que pasaría tan rápido. De cualquier forma tenía que ser cuidadoso para no encontrarse con Hyoga, aunque de igual forma lo mantendría fuera de la jugada por un rato. Conocía lo que Rusia significaba para él y el estado anímico en el que su querido ruso estaría y eso era una ventaja; pero su propio estado era una desventaja. En esa ocasión Saga lo dejaba idear todo, pero ese acerero era demasiado entrometido y en su afán porque las cosas salieran bien, quería saber absolutamente todo. Shun se sentía agobiado, pues no le gustaba compartir sus ideas con nadie, pero Kusúlas insistía en hacerle preguntas y Scicia lo obligaba a responderlas.

Shun se vistió y se volvió a sentar en la silla después de dar varias vueltas en la habitación, si quería mantener las narices de Hyoga fuera tenía que pensar en algo… aunque de igual forma no sería sencillo, él mismo había involucrado al rubio y eso, era parte de su venganza.

-Shiryu, diles que me saquen!! – lloriqueó Seiya.

El chino sólo esbozó una sonrisa débil y acarició con ternura la mejilla del moreno. Seiya era lo más importante para él y estaba trabajando lo más rápido que podía para liberarlo y tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, pero con tanta información bloqueada le resultaba bastante complicado.

-Qué le pasa al idiota de Hyoga?? Por qué no se mueve?? – se quejó el japonés entre lágrimas exageradas.

-A Hyoga no le gusta estar en Rusia… y ahora que Suzuki también está involucrado le es más difícil.

-Y yo que culpa tengo!! – renegó Seiya mirando a Shiryu.

-Yo… comprendo a Hyoga – dijo Shiryu cariñosamente acercándose a Seiya para abrazarlo – si algo te pasara a ti… si tuviera que luchar contra ti… no lo soportaría.

Seiya se quedó helado por las palabras de su compañero y también lo abrazó. El japonés tenía que admitir que el hecho de estar ahí encerrado le molestaba más por no poder ayudar a Shiryu, por no poder estar a su lado.

Sin previo aviso, empezó una densa lluvia al anochecer, lo que obligó a Isaac y Hyoga a detener su búsqueda, de cualquier forma no había dado con ese acerero, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra después de que sus acciones subieron considerablemente. Isaac empezó a desesperarse y estuvo a punto de arrojar la portátil por la ventana, pero se detuvo al ver la silueta de Hyoga ahí parado.

-Hey, patito, me está enfermando tu melancolía – dijo Isaac tumbándose en la cama.

-No es melancolía – respondió Hyoga limpiando el vidrio empañado – estoy pensando donde puede estar metido… qué piensa hacer ahora. Estoy seguro que no se acabó aquí… si así fuera, no hubiera dejado mi pistola ahí.

Isaac suspiró y se levantó perezosamente.

-Me daré un baño mientras tú sigues viendo la lluvia y pensando en esos ojos soñadores – dijo el agente 009 burlón.

Hyoga lo ignoró y siguió viendo por la ventana. Esa lluvia le traía tantos recuerdos, algunos felices y otros tristes. Hyoga llegó a pensar que los momentos más importantes en su vida estaban marcados por la lluvia, fuera cálida o tan fría que calara hasta los huesos, al final era lluvia lo que marcaba su destino. Había lluvia cuando mató a Ikki, había lluvia la primera vez que tocó los labios de Shun; había lluvia cuando su madre murió. Y este último era el recuerdo que ahora aparecía en su mente y era reforzado con el sonido de la ducha en el baño; había sido por la muerte de su madre que huyó a Inglaterra para convertirse en agente, conoció a Shun, se enamoró estúpidamente de él, mató a su hermano y ahora su destino sólo marcaba dos rumbos, morir o matar. Hyoga volvió a limpiar el vidrio empañado para recorrer con la mirada la calle mojada iluminada por los farolillos; no tenía idea de qué hacer para detener a Shun, ni por donde empezar. Tampoco podía negar el deseo que tenía de verlo, descubrir si su piel seguía siendo tan blanca, sus ojos tan expresivos, su voz tan dulce. Seguiría con Saga o iría sólo esta vez. Existían miles de preguntas sin respuesta, respuestas que sólo se obtendrían si pudiera hablar con el japonés.

Saga dormía a su lado, abrazándolo posesivamente de la cintura y Shun sólo miraba el techo mientras escuchaba las gotas golpear los cristales. El agua siempre lograba relajarlo y ahora que tenía que pensar en muchas cosas era perfecta, aunque la lluvia también lo alteraba por que miles de recuerdos llegaban a su mente y esos recuerdos lo llevaban a Hyoga. Cómo deseaba poder olvidarlo, olvidarse de todo, poder borrar su mente y no recordar nada en absoluto. Era lo malo de ser tan inteligente, cada suceso se quedaba tan metido en su mente que era imposible borrarlo, guardarlo en algún cajón perdido de la memoria y no volver a sacarlo, era absurdo pasar por alto el más mínimo detalle de las cosas, sobre todo cuando eran tan importantes para él; como lo eran los ojos de Hyoga, la sangre de Ikki manchando su rostro y la extraña sensación de tener el control de todo en sus manos.

MOSCÚ, RUSIA… 15:00

El metro salía de la estación Alevsandrovski Sad, muchos rusos salían y entraban al tren con algo de temor por los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía tres días; sin embargo el medio de transporte era necesario a pesar de sus complicaciones. Después de ocho minutos de haber salido de la estación, una nueva explosión acabó con vías y tren de la misma forma que había ocurrido en la estación de Teatralnaya.

Esta vez, la policía rusa no pudo dudar de los agentes, ya que en ese momento los cuatro estaban hablando con el jefe de investigaciones Kamus Smirnov. Hyoga miró a sus compañeros, los cuatro sabían perfectamente a quien buscaban, pero estaban tan bien ocultos y los rusos tenían tanta información privada que no habían logrado dar con él. Shiryu usó su actitud más firme y seria que pudo y logró hacer que liberaran a Seiya, Isaac y Hyoga también estaban felices porque sabían que todo sería más rápido con las manos de los dos orientales sobre el teclado.

-Tu noviecito la está haciendo grande – dijo Seiya mientras veía los daños en la televisión.

-Cierra la boca!! – ordenó Hyoga mirando por la ventana.

-No discutan ahora – intervino Shiryu entendiendo que tenían el tiempo encima y viendo como nuevamente las acciones de ese acerero volvían a incrementarse.

-Lo bueno de este ataque es que ya no habrá guerra contra Inglaterra – observó Isaac también sorprendido por el incremento – debería ser contra Grecia.

-Al parecer Milo Kusúlas estaba en banca rota, ahora es millonario – dijo Seiya viendo la información en la pantalla – están comprándole todo el acero necesario para reconstruir las vías.

-Ahora sabemos con quién está aliado Suzuki, cierto?? – preguntó Isaac mirando a Hyoga.

-Y de qué sirve saberlo si no damos con ellos!! – gritó el rubio – estoy harto de todo esto!! Ya vieron que no es culpa nuestra, larguémonos de aquí y se acabo!!

Hyoga salió del salón azotando la puerta y dejando a sus amigos viéndose entre ellos. Isaac soltó una risita y Seiya un bufido.

-Qué mierdas le pasa?? Yo soy el que debería estar histérico después de estar 3 días encarcelado – se quejó Seiya dejando la computadora.

-Así ha estado desde que llegamos – dijo Isaac – le ha afectado que no se ha topado con su diablo de ojos verdes!!

-No – intervino Shiryu – para Hyoga es doloroso estar aquí. Justo en esta ciudad… un atentado terrorista mató a su madre; seguro se siente identificado, tenemos que tener paciencia y hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que esto termine pronto.

Isaac y Seiya se miraron, después de todo Hyoga era el que se seguía llevando los créditos y eran ellos los que hacían todo, pero como el ruso nunca había sido altanero con respecto a eso no les importaba mucho. Isaac se levantó y salió para ir a averiguar al lugar de los hechos ya que seguramente Hyoga no haría esa parte.

Los rescatistas, bomberos y policías sacan los cuerpos calcinados de varias personas, quitaban los escombros e Isaac tuvo que ser tan frío como su trabajo se lo permitía al ver a muchas mujeres o niños cubiertos de hollín buscando a sus familiares. A pesar de todo, Kraken pensó que Shun no podía ser tan cruel y que todo eso lo hacía por órdenes y no por gusto. Perdido en sus pensamientos, chocó contra un hombre cubierto por un uniforme amarillo de bombero, se disculpó pero al verlo bien, lo detuvo fuertemente del brazo.

-Dónde demonios te estabas escondiendo, conejito?? – dijo Isaac mirando fijamente las pupilas verdes de Shun.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Kraken – respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Sí, realmente es un placer – dijo el agente sonriendo a Shun como si fueran grandes amigos – pero ahora mismo me dices que tanto pretendes.

Shun forcejeó un poco e Isaac tuvo que soltarlo para no llamar la atención. Ambos se miraron unos instantes y luego Shun esbozó una sonrisa.

-Saludos a Hyoga – dijo finalmente mientras se desabrochaba el uniforme.

-Por qué no me acompañas y se los das tú personalmente?? – preguntó Isaac con una enorme sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo listo de los movimientos del japonés.

Shun se puso serio y liberándose del uniforme amarillo, dio un ágil salto arrojando la prenda a la cara de Isaac, que por muy rápido que reaccionó, ya no alcanzó a ver por donde había desaparecido el castaño. Sin perder tiempo se puso en contacto con Hyoga y buscó en el lugar cualquier cosa que Shun hubiera dejado para volver a inculpar al rubio. Hyoga no tardó en llegar y no dudó en gritar varios insultos a Isaac por no detener a Shun por más tiempo, pero la discusión terminó cuando Kraken hizo la hábil observación que el enojo del ruso era por que él no se había topado con Shun.

El japonés entró al lujoso edificio, cerró la puerta de su habitación sigilosamente y fijándose que nadie lo viera.

-Dónde estabas?? – Shun dio un respingo y se giró para ver fijamente a Saga.

-No te importa – respondió el chico quitándose el abrigo.

El griego se acercó a él y le sostuvo por la barbilla con fuerza, Shun sabía lo que seguía y no hizo ningún intento por liberarse, sabía perfectamente que cuando estaba en "misión" no podía ir a ningún lado solo.

-Dónde estabas?? – volvió a preguntar Saga limpiando el hollín de la mejilla del japonés – fuiste a contar los muertos por ti mismo??

Shun no contestó, mantuvo la mirada firme. Saga frunció el ceño y sin previo aviso, soltó un golpe contra le mejilla del japonés; el chico cayó al suelo cubriéndose labio y mejilla con la mano.

-Entiende!! – le gritó Saga jalándolo por el cabello – sabes las órdenes. No sales de aquí hasta que esto termine!!

Saga le quitó la mano y vio el labio sangrante de Shun y la mejilla totalmente hinchada.

-Traeré a Mime – dijo el griego dándole un beso en la frente a Shun y saliendo después de la habitación.

Shun se arrastró hasta la cama, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro, aunque después que lo pensaba, tampoco lo veía tan mal y sería un gran alivio.

Isaac y Hyoga decidieron investigar todas las estaciones en busca de algo, finalmente la policía rusa los dejaba trabajar a sus anchas. Los agentes 00 se separaron para investigar lo más pronto posible cualquier anomalía en las estaciones, donde los guardias de seguridad les proporcionaban la información adecuada. Mientras tanto, Shiryu y Seiya desbloqueaban los datos a los que antes no habían tenido acceso, ahora les resultaba extraño que los investigadores rusos no supieran nada al respecto; era obvio que alguien más había estado bloqueando esa información y no era parte de la Agencia de Investigación. Seiya no tardó mucho en limpiar los archivos, pero después de unas horas en las que buscaba la clave correcta; todo como siempre, era parte de la genial mente de Shun.

Isaac caminaba por la estación, se dirigía a la sala de control cuando escuchó ruido; no dudó en sacar la pistola pues los guardias le habían informado que no habría nadie y el ruido no tenía nada que ver con las ratas. A su alrededor había cámaras, pero tampoco era que le importaran mucho, caminó sigilosamente hasta el cuartucho cuando un hombre envuelto en una gabardina negra se detuvo frente a él.

-Quién es usted?? – preguntó firmemente el agente sujetando el arma.

El hombre pareció vacilar y dio un salto hacia atrás con rapidez, Isaac corrió detrás de él y pudo escuchar como de otro pasillo se le unían otros pasos, tuvo un poco de temor por la incertidumbre, serían amigos o enemigos los que se acercaban, pero al oír el disparo y ver el hombre caer frente a él, se tranquilizó.

-Te dije que no dispararas!! – dijo uno de los guardias.

-Silencio – ordenó Isaac acercándose al hombre tirado – qué clase de gente son?? Qué no les enseñan a mantener la calma??

Isaac observó la herida sangrante en el brazo del sujeto y les pidió a los guardias que llamaran a una ambulancia, después giró con cuidado el cuerpo del hombre, no estaba muerto, era obvio. El agente tragó grueso y se comunicó inmediatamente con Hyoga.

-Atrapamos algo, ven a ver – le pidió con tranquilidad.

Hyoga estaba sentado en los pasillos del hospital militar. Isaac y Seiya seguían trabajando en encontrar algo que los llevara a Kusúlas, por que tal parecía que Shun estaba trabajando para él. Shiryu con el brazo vendado salió del cuarto donde tenían a Shun.

-Qué te pasó?? – preguntó Hyoga preocupado – él como está??

-Espero que mejor. No podíamos detener la hemorragia, tuve que darle un poco de sangre – respondió el chino con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por qué?? – Hyoga miró contrariado a Shiryu. Era la oportunidad para deshacerse de una buena vez de Shun y lo que habían hecho era darle vida.

-Los rusos lo quieren vivo – explicó Shiryu – lo quieren interrogar, quizá hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes. Pero lo quieren vivo.

Por un lado, Hyoga se sintió aliviado. Quizá Shun viviría el resto de su vida en la cárcel, pero lo importante es que Hyoga podría ir a verlo y en cierta forma estarían juntos, al menos ya no tendría que estar preocupado por saber donde estaba. Hyoga intentó entrar a ver a Shun, pero Shiryu se lo impidió diciéndole que estaba aún inconsciente, podrían volver más tarde y justo ahora tenían mucho trabajo.

Shun abrió los ojos pesadamente, observó la habitación inmaculada en la que estaba y observó su brazo izquierdo; la venda blanca estaba totalmente roja y en el brazo derecho le estaban transfundiendo sangre. Frunció el ceño y con el brazo lastimado y soportando todo el dolor se sacó la aguja de la vena, se incorporó dispuesto a huir de ahí pero un hombre frente a él lo detuvo con su sola presencia.

-Shun Suzuki – dijo Kamus mordazmente – la mente maestra de tantos ataques terroristas y fraudes. No pensé que te atraparíamos tan rápido.

Shun miró fríamente al hombre soportando todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo; tuvo fuerzas para esbozar una sonrisa cínica.

-No… no me han atrapado – dijo Shun con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

-No?? Mírate!! – Kamus observó como Shun caía sobre la cama totalmente desvanecido pero aún consciente y sin dejar de sangrar de las heridas – la razón por la que te mantenemos vivo es porque tengo dos opciones para ti – Shun a pesar del dolor miró fijamente al investigador ruso – una es unirte a la Agencia de Investigación Rusa… y la otra es dejarte morir. Aunque debo admitir que me gustaría que aceptaras más la primera, contigo en Rusia nuestro país será el mejor de todos.

Shun sufrió algunos espasmos y se retorcía de dolor mientras Kamus hablaba sin prestarle mucha atención; sin embargo, el japonés escuchó toda la conversación y frunció el ceño enfadado.

-Al final… piensan que soy… una maldita computadora – susurró Shun a punto de gritar desesperado por el dolor – mejor… déjenme morir de una buena vez!!

Kamus se sobresaltó un poco por el último grito de Shun, pero conservó su apariencia fría.

-Te dejo para que lo pienses.

Shun estuvo a punto de negarse pero le faltó el aire para poder hablar. Un doctor entró y después de ponerle la aguja para el suero, le inyectó otra sustancia. Shun se giró para ver al hombre a su lado.

-Qué…qué haces aquí?? – preguntó el japonés entre espasmos.

-Estás en problemas, jovencito – respondió el médico, un hombre alto de cabello rubio y un acento sueco – sabe que estás aquí.

-Y… por eso te mandó?? – Shun empezaba a sentirse más relajado – sácame de aquí.

-No – dijo tajantemente el médico – él quiere que salgas por tus propios medios… crees que con esto sea suficiente o necesitas más??

Shun sabía perfectamente que cuando se encontrara con Scicia la pasaría realmente mal, pero tenía que utilizar toda su astucia para salir de ahí. Miró al doctor fijamente y luego cerró los ojos con lentitud.

-Mañana… mañana estaré con él – dijo suavemente.

-Perfecto… esto aún no termina.

Lamentablemente, los agentes ingleses no encontraban nada, su único avance había sido atrapar a Shun y convencer a Smirnov que se comunicara con el Secretario de Transportes para que dejaran de comprar acero al griego. Esto último fue lo más complicado y Shiryu e Isaac tuvieron que hacer uso de su mejor retórica y convencimiento para persuadir al Jefe de Investigaciones. Por otro lado, el agente 008 tenía la mente constantemente en el cuarto donde estaba Shun; sus tres compañeros se las habían ingeniado para mantenerlo ocupado y así, evitar que Hyoga entrara con Shun. Naturalmente, eso molestaba demasiado al rubio y no dudaba en hacerlo notar; siempre estaba renegando y diciendo que si ya tenían a Shun entonces su trabajo había terminado; aunque sabía que lo más difícil era hacer que el japonés hablara y lo que no sabía era que Kamus tenía pensado obligar a Hyoga a hacerlo.

-Estoy harto de estar aquí!! –refunfuñó Hyoga viendo por la ventana, nuevamente estaba lloviendo.

-Aún tenemos que atrapar a Scicia y Kusúlas, no podemos irnos si no – explicó Seiya sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Cómo es posible que esos imbéciles no hayan dejado rastro?? – preguntó Isaac sacando con parsimonia el humo del cigarro.

-Sencillo, todo lo está haciendo Suzuki – respondió Hyoga frunciendo el ceño – qué dice S??

-No sabemos nada de S… desde que llegamos aquí – dijo Shiryu – ni siquiera hizo nada cuando Seiya estuvo en la cárcel.

-Seguro se enfadó porque le colgué sin querer – terció el morocho suspirando.

-Shiryu, qué hace Shun aún en el hospital?? – preguntó Isaac al ver que Hyoga nunca preguntaría aunque fuera lo que más quisiera.

-Es extraño… pero no han podido detener su hemorragia, la herida no cierra a pesar de no tener ya la bala. A decir verdad se ve muy extraño – explicó el chino seriamente estudiando las reacciones de Hyoga.

El rubio ni siquiera se giró para ver a sus compañeros, en ese momento tenía la mente perdida en el pasado. Recordaba el día lluvioso en que Shun llegó a su departamento totalmente empapado y ardiendo en fiebre; el japonés nunca le dio ninguna explicación del porque estaba corriendo enfermo debajo de la lluvia, aunque después Hyoga supo que había sido por una discusión con su hermano en el que Ikki le prohibía volver a ver a Hyoga. Recordaba como el jovencito se había desvanecido en sus brazos después de besarlo y de prometerle que nunca se separaría de él; claramente podía ver sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre. Hyoga no entendía porque su mente recordaba tan perfectamente cada momento con Shun.

-Hey, pato!! – gritó Isaac dándole en la cabeza con una bola de papel.

-Qué coños quieres?? – respondió Hyoga enfadado.

-No escuchaste?? Smirnov quiere que Shun trabaje para él – dijo el peliverde – no es lindo??

Hyoga iba a empezar a discutir cuando Seiya los interrumpió.

-Quién es él?? – preguntó sacando los datos de un nuevo médico en el hospital militar – contrataron a alguien??

-Ahora?? Eso no es posible – dijo Shiryu rápidamente empezando a buscar datos del nuevo hombre.

Hyoga e Isaac vieron fijamente la fotografía del hombre rubio con un lunar cerca del ojo.

-Parece mujer – dijo Isaac – ese lunar le va muy bien.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver idiota!! – regañó Hyoga – yo… yo he visto a ese sujeto.

-Sí, ya lo creo – intervino Shiryu – Fredrik Alvbageapodado como "Aphrodite"; trabaja para Scicia.

Hyoga apretó los labios, ahora lo recordaba, hace un par de meses se había topado frente a frente con él y había hecho un comentario bastante molesto con respecto a Shun y a él, pero ahora que lo recordaba le estaba previniendo de lo que ahora vivía.

-Y qué hace libre así como así?? – preguntó Isaac – la verdad que los rusos están locos!! Por qué no investigan bien??

Hyoga se quedó pensando al igual que sus compañeros, era obvio que eso iba más allá de meras coincidencias y a si había alguien que sabía todo eso, era Shun.

Shun despertó lentamente, sin duda se sentía mucho mejor, ya no le dolía el brazo ni el pecho. Se levantó lentamente y se quitó la venda del brazo, estaba completamente recuperado y empezaba a cicatrizar. Era el momento para escapar si no quería más problemas; se quitó la bata y se vistió con otra que lo cubría más.

-Me alegra saber que estás mejor.

El japonés dio un respingo y se giró para ver a Hyoga. No pudo evitar sonreír y luego lo ignoró mientras guardaba algunas vendas en una bolsa que él mismo había ideado.

-A dónde vas?? – preguntó Hyoga sin moverse de su lugar y mirando los movimientos delicados de Shun.

-No es tu asunto, pero les agradezco su hospitalidad – Shun sonrió y abrió la ventana lanzando una silla.

-Estamos en el quinto piso – anunció Hyoga mirando al japonés, sin atreverse a hacer nada.

-Pues apresúrate, puedes ir a esperarme abajo y así evitar que me mate – se burló Shun empezando a salir.

Hyoga entonces corrió y jaló a Shun para regresarlo al cuarto, Shun cayó en sus brazos y no pudo evitar el temblor de su cuerpo al sentirse tan cerca del ruso. Después de unos segundos en que sus ojos se clavaron en los celestes de Hyoga, se movió para alejarse de él.

-Te lo advierto, Kovalensky, no es tu asunto.

-Nunca es mi asunto, Suzuki – respondió Hyoga sujetando a Shun de la muñeca – no voy a permitir que vuelvas con Scicia… tampoco que seas parte de la policía rusa!!

Shun esbozó una sonrisa que ocultó su cara de total sorpresa, con un movimiento brusco se liberó del agarre del ruso.

-Yo me voy con el mejor postor, Hyoga, ya debes de saberlo. De cualquier forma, lo único que les importa a todos es tener el poder… da igual.

Shun volvió a dirigirse a la ventana, pero Hyoga se lo volvió a impedir sujetándolo por la cintura. El japonés volvió a sonreír, adoraba sentir la posesividad de Hyoga, que a pesar de los años parecía no extinguirse.

-Yo te sacaré de aquí – dijo Hyoga.

-Vas a traicionar a tus principios por mí?? – susurró Shun pegándose al cuerpo de Hyoga – lo harás por mí??

-No tienes tanta suerte, Suzuki – respondió Hyoga tratando de que la voz lasciva de Shun no lo provocara, al menos, no por el momento – simplemente te llevaré a un lugar donde no hagas daño… ni te hagan daño.

Hyoga hizo un movimiento brusco y atrapó el brazo sano de Shun pasándolo detrás de su espalda, el japonés emitió un ligero gemido y frunció el ceño. Hyoga entonces lo jaló y lo sacó de la habitación, deslizándose hábilmente por los pasillos solitarios del hospital. Shun apretó los labios para no hacer ningún ruido, pero lo cierto era que más que molestarle la cercanía de Hyoga, le agradaba, le gustaba sentir la fuerte mano del agente alrededor de su muñeca y su respiración sobre su cuello. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Hyoga arrojó a Shun al asiento trasero, luego subió al auto y arrancó violentamente para perderse en la oscuridad de la ciudad.

Shun no tenía miedo, al lado de Hyoga nada podría ir mal. El único problema era averiguar que seguía después, qué haría Hyoga con él?? Qué pasaría con Saga?? Mientras veía como las luces pasaban sobre el cristal, Shun pensaba que nada podría ir mal en ese momento… se sentía realmente relajado y no le importaba lo que sucedería después. Hyoga se mantenía en silencio, el simple hecho de tener a Shun recostado en el asiento trasero, empezaba a alterarlo, pero lo más importante en ese momento, era interrogarlo, había demasiadas cosas raras en lo que estaba sucediendo y antes que sucediera nada, tenía que interrogar a Shun.

Hyoga se detuvo en un lugar en medio de la nada, Shun se incorporó un poco y rió divertido.

-Qué, vas a violarme, Kovalensky??

-Eso quisieras, Suzuki – respondió Hyoga encendiendo un cigarro y girándose para ver a Shun.

El chico estaba recostado sobre el asiento, como no cabía completamente estirado, tenía las piernas flexionadas y los pies sobre el asiento. Todo su rostro se veía brillante, pero Hyoga no podía pensar en esas cosas por el momento.

-Además para calmar tu calentura, tienes a Scicia, no es cierto?? – dijo Hyoga mordazmente y contrario a lo que pensó, Shun sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Qué quieres?? – preguntó Shun sin moverse de su posición, sólo giró la cabeza para poder ver a Hyoga.

-Qué demonios hace tu amiguito Aphrodite en el hospital?? – interrogó directamente Hyoga clavando sus frías pupilas en el cuerpo de Shun.

-Tan pronto lo descubrieron?? – la voz de Shun sonó casual, con un tono aniñado de haber sido descubierto en una travesura. – No te preocupes, no volverá por ahí. Se acabó lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ah sí?? Y qué era??

-No es tu asunto – respondió Shun con una sonrisa – confórmate con eso… y con que mientras siga aquí no habrá más explosiones.

-Ya fue suficiente – Hyoga apagó el cigarro y se pasó al asiento trasero cayendo encima de Shun – qué tratos tienen con Milo Kusúlas??

Shun se relamió los labios al sentir el aliento de Hyoga tan cerca de él y pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello del ruso; Hyoga se sorprendió, pero mantuvo su actitud firme, tenía que terminar con el "interrogatorio" y liberándose de los brazos de Shun, se dejó caer sobre su cadera y empezó a apretar el cuello largo y blanco del japonés.

-No estoy jugando, Suzuki – dijo con voz fría – habla de una vez o te juro que esta vez te mataré.

-Haz… lo que quieras – gimió Shun sujetando las manos de Hyoga que apretó un poco más – no… te diré… nada…

El agente lo sabía, conocía a Shun, ninguna tortura era capaz de hacerlo hablar si él no quería decir nada. Hyoga no soltó al cuello del japonés, pero tampoco lo apretó más, se quedó mirando fijamente las pupilas dilatadas en los ojos verdes de Shun y la ligera mueca de dolor que mostraba en su rostro.

-Shun… qué tratos tiene Kusúlas con Scicia?? Habla, mierda!! – ordenó Hyoga furioso.

-No… te has dado… cuenta?? – dijo con la voz entrecortada y una ligera sonrisa – tienes… que ser… más hábil.

Hyoga se sorprendió por las palabras de Shun y en esa ocasión, sí lograron desequilibrarlo. No era Milo y Saga… había algo más… de eso estaba seguro y Shun lo acaba de confirmar, pero naturalmente Shun no diría nada. Cuando Suzuki sintió que Hyoga quitaba presión sobre su cuello, hizo un movimiento rápido y se quitó la mano del agente de encima torciéndola violentamente.

-Ya terminaste?? – preguntó Shun tranquilamente – por que si no tienes más preguntas y no vas a hacer nada, yo sí tengo cosas que hacer.

Hyoga logró liberarse de Shun después de un forcejeo en el que ambos quedaron un poco agitados. Shun estaba encogido junto a la puerta intentando abrirla y Hyoga con un rasguño en su mejilla recargado en la otra puerta.

-Qué intentas hacer?? – preguntó Hyoga mirando a Shun.

-Salir de aquí, no es obvio?? – respondió el japonés con un tono burlón – déjate de idioteces, Kovalensky y ábreme!!

-En dos?? – se burló Hyoga tomando a Shun por los brazos y sometiéndolo debajo de él.

Shun trató de liberarse, pero cuando sintió los labios de Hyoga sobre su boca dejó de poner resistencia. Por qué siempre tenían que acaba así cuando estaban juntos?? Por qué cedía a él tan fácilmente a pesar de que lo odiaba tanto?? Sin saber como, Shun se encontró completamente desnudo con Hyoga encima de él deshaciéndose de su pantalón. Los ojos verdes recorrieron todo el cuerpo broncíneo del agente antes de que éste volviera a encaramarse sobre él para besar apasionadamente todo su pecho, provocando que Shun gimiera y empezara a retorcerse sumergido en el placer. Cada vez que se tocaban, Hyoga y Shun se olvidaban de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en esos momentos sólo existían uno para el otro y eso ocurría sólo cuando estaban los dos, ninguna otra persona les provocaba la locura y pasión desbordante que sentían cuando estaban los dos juntos. Hyoga pasó las piernas de Shun sobre sus hombros mientras empujaba dentro del cuerpo delicado del japonés, Suzuki se sujetó con fuerza de los brazos del agente, al tiempo que jadeaba y suplicaba por poder sentir completamente el cuerpo de Hyoga dentro de él. Era en los instantes en que estaban más unidos que se arrepentían de todo y deseaban tener una vida diferente a la que llevaban.

Hyoga besó los labios de Shun lentamente mientras controlaban sus respiraciones. El agente, no pudo pasar por alto el aspecto cansado que tenía Shun debajo de él.

-Te he lastimado?? – preguntó besándole la frente.

-Toda la vida – respondió Shun – de lo único que me arrepiento… es de haberte conocido.

-Y yo de amarte – dijo Hyoga quitándose de encima de Shun para sacar el coche de ahí.

-A dónde me llevas?? – preguntó Shun acomodándose la bata.

-Ya te lo dije… donde no dañes ni seas dañado.

Hyoga arrancó el auto. Era obvio que estaba en problemas, tarde o temprano descubrirían que él había salvado al delincuente más brillante de su sentencia, pero no iba a permitir que Shun muriera en un hospital… mucho menos que fuera forzado a trabajar para la policía rusa. Prefería él llevar la carga, prefería pudrirse él en la cárcel antes de dejar que Shun sufriera cualquier cosa; el japonés no merecía nada de eso. Shun debería estar viviendo en una hermosa casa, con un trabajo normal, una familia normal.

El agente 008 detuvo al auto en una cabaña alejada de la ciudad, una cabaña a la que nunca iba pero le pertenecía y la había equipado con todo lo necesario para dejar ahí a Shun hasta que todo se acabara.

-Llegamos – anunció volteando al asiento trasero, pero Shun estaba profundamente dormido.

Hyoga lo sacó del auto y lo llevó hasta su habitación, donde lo recostó en la cama y luego, él se acostó también a su lado. Se quedó largo rato viéndolo, más que dormido parecía que estaba muerto, de no ser por el ligero vaivén de su pecho, podría pasar como un lindo muñeco de porcelana.

El movimiento en la cama lo despertó, justo a tiempo para ver como Shun trataba de huir.

-Te atrapé otra vez – se burló Hyoga alcanzando al japonés antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-Suéltame!! – ordenó Shun con voz firme, pero su aspecto era fatal, ojeras, piel palidísima y un ligero temblor por todo su cuerpo.

-No dejaré que mates a más gente inocente!! – gritó Hyoga aventando a Shun a la cama.

-Ah ya veo!! – exclamó Shun acomodándose en la cama – con razón estás tan alterado… no lo recordaba.

-Cállate!! No te atrevas a decirlo!! – gritó Hyoga sujetando fuertemente a Shun por las muñecas y cayendo sobre él.

-El qué?? La muerte de tu madre?? – a pesar de ser palabras tan crueles, en la voz de Shun sonaron como una pregunta de profundo pésame aunque Hyoga sabía que esa no era la intención.

El agente soltó a Shun y estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando sonó su celular. Rápidamente contestó y por la expresión de Hyoga, Shun supo que Scicia estaba desesperado, haciendo tonterías.

-Te quedarás aquí!! – dijo Hyoga mirando fijamente al japonés – no podrás salir a menos que te quieras lanzar por la ventana lo cual no me importa. Mata a toda la gente que quieras, Shun… ya nos encontraremos en el infierno.

El mensaje que había dejado Scicia en la computadora de Seiya era sencillo, querían a Shun de regreso y que dejaran de meter sus narices en los asuntos ajenos o no sólo explotarían una parte del metro, sino todo el centro de Moscú.

-Y cree que nos va a detener con eso?? – dijo Isaac burlándose.

-Deja de ser tan altanero… es capaz de hacerlo – respondió Hyoga.

-Pues devuélvele a su conejito y nos dejamos de idioteces!! – Isaac estaba molesto con Hyoga, después de lo mucho que se sacrificaban por salvarle el pellejo y siempre acababa metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

Shiryu los tranquilizó y los puso al tanto de lo que pasaba. Shun era tan inteligente que ni siquiera Saga había podido romper los sellos de seguridad de los archivos de Shun, de haberlo hecho no le interesaría tener de regreso al japonés. Lo que era un hecho era que tenían que detener a Scicia, evitar que cumpliera con su amenaza. Hyoga insistió en que él ya no tenía a Shun, sabía donde estaba… al menos hasta hacía un par de horas, pero conociendo a Suzuki, lo más seguro era que ya no estuviera ahí.

-Seiya, necesitamos poner una alarma, Shun se dará cuenta igual, pero tenemos que saber cuando se abren esos archivos, cuando eso pase, Scicia y los demás atacarán.

MOSCÚ, RUSIA… 13.10.

Hyoga regresaba de un interrogatorio con Smirnov. Además de hablar de nada, el jefe de investigaciones lo amenazó varias veces si no decía donde estaba Shun, Hyoga dio la dirección sabiendo que Suzuki no estaría ahí y aunque lo atraparan, Shun no sería parte del equipo de Kamus. Entró a la habitación donde Seiya, Shiryu e Isaac esperaban uno más paciente que el otro alguna señal.

-Qué te dijeron?? – preguntó Isaac.

-Nada de interés, Kraken – respondió Hyoga – amenazas, insultos, palabrerías… nada. Algo nuevo??

-No… seguro no ha podido salir de tu cárcel… quizá no quiere – bromeó Seiya.

Hyoga le dio un coscorrón y miró a Shiryu.

-Qué tienes ahí?? – preguntó Hyoga viendo la computadora de Shiryu.

-Ah… el número de muertos, día y hora de los pasados atentados.

Hyoga empezó a leerlos, no lo había hecho antes por que pensó que no encontraría nada, pero después de ver a Shun estaba convencido que el japonés no dejaba pasar nada a la ligera y siempre obtenía lo que tenía cuando quería, incluyéndolo. El primer atentado había sucedió a las 09.09 y el segundo a las 03.08pm, algo muy obvio por ser hora pico y si lo que quería Shun era matar personas que mejor que esos horarios. Además, casualmente, el metro pasaba a esa hora por puntos estratégicos, importantes dentro de la estructura moscovita. 09.09 y 03.08pm… esos números le decían algo, había algo detrás de esos números.

-ENTRÓ!! – gritó Seiya al ver que su pantalla marcaba la señal.

Hyoga miró el reloj 01.15pm, otra hora importante. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y rápidamente empezó a dar órdenes.

-Shiryu, tenemos que hacer que cancelen todas las salidas del metro, hasta después de la una y media – dijo Hyoga rápidamente armándose – Seiya, trata de hacerles perder el tiempo, sé que con Shun no es fácil, pero yo sé que puedes y tú, Isaac, ven conmigo.

Los tres amigos se miraron sorprendidos por las repentinas órdenes de Hyoga, pero no lo desobedecieron ni perdieron ni un segundo.

-Hyoga, a dónde vamos?? – preguntó Isaac una vez en el auto.

-Donde está Scicia y Kusúlas… al Departamento de Transportes.

Hyoga e Isaac entraron al edificio, varios policías trataron de detenerlos, pero se deshicieron fácilmente de ellos. Sin preguntar abrieron la puerta de la oficina del secretario violentamente.

-Qué sorpresa, no crees Kraken?? – dijo Hyoga apuntando con el arma la cabeza de Saga.

-Lo imaginaste?? – preguntó Isaac irónicamente sin quitar la mira de la cabeza de Milo Kúsulas.

-Dónde lo tienes?? – habló Saga sin temor al ver al agente.

-A quién?? Ah, a tu querido Suzuki?? – se burló el ruso sin dejar de apuntar – lo tenía en mi cabaña hace un par de horas, pero si lo conoces tan bien como yo, sabemos que ya no está ahí

-Dónde está?? – volvió a preguntar Saga apuntando también a Hyoga.

-Scicia, estamos en otros asuntos y deja de preguntar por ese imbécil!! – dijo Milo – haz que este idiota firme el contrato!!

El secretario temblaba sobre su silla sin saber que hacer, cuatro hombres armados y dispuestos a matarse no era nada bueno. Se agachó llevándose el teléfono con él para llamar a seguridad, aunque sabía perfectamente que él había aceptado hacer el trato con Milo Kusúlas, sin embargo no se imaginó que todo se saldría de control.

-Ese "imbécil" es el que se está encargando que ganes tanto dinero!! – gritó Saga enfadado con Milo – y si tanto te interesan esos estúpidos papeles, tú haz que los firme, yo sólo quiero de regreso a Suzuki.

Isaac miró rápidamente a Hyoga que se miraba molesto. Hyoga odiaba que Saga hablara de Shun como si le perteneciera; justo iba a disparar al griego cuando un montón de soldados entraron y rodearon a los cuatro hombres. Hyoga e Isaac se miraron, al igual que Milo y Saga. Si no querían que los atraparan tenían que hacer algo rápido.

Seiya movía rápidamente los dedos sobre el teclado, Shun en verdad era rápido y no le dejaba ni un respiro. Shiryu mientras tanto, trataba de convencer que cortaran la electricidad o algo para detener el metro, pero los rusos se negaban, sólo se detendrían si el Jefe de Investigaciones o el Secretario de Transportes lo ordenaban y ninguno de los dos parecía querer cooperar.

-Bien… entonces tendré que ser duros con ellos!! – dijo Shiryu enfadado, Seiya sonrió porque no era común en el chino y eso le gustaba.

-Este niño… sabe como usar las máquinas – dijo Seiya sin dejar de ver el teclado – mierda!! Shiryu… está… está entrando al sistema!!

-Qué?? Suzuki nos está hackeando?? – preguntó el chino viendo como su computadora también empezaba a dar señales de la intromisión de Shun – Seiya… tienes que detenerlo.

-Eso intento… mierda, es pulpo o qué?? – se quejó el japonés por la habilidad de su rival.

-Tenemos que detener el metro a como dé lugar… luego lo puedes dejar – explicó Shiryu y Seiya asintió.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga e Isaac habían salido librados de la seguridad del Departamento de Transportes, pero Milo y Saga los seguían de cerca.

-Y bien, Kovalensky… cómo nos vamos a librar de estos idiotas de atrás?? – preguntó Isaac corriendo a todo lo que podía por los pasillos del lugar.

-No sé… pero los quiero vivos a los dos… veamos que le parece al Presidente cuando sepa que su Secretario de Transportes quiere destruir su país – dijo Hyoga volcando un escritorio.

Finalmente, se detuvieron en un largo pasillo lleno de columnas, Isaac se fue a esconder por un lado y Hyoga del otro, algún lugar donde pudieran atrapar a Milo y a Saga. Pero los dos hombres no aparecieron.

-Dónde demonios se fueron?? – preguntó el rubio en voz baja e Isaac se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá no nos siguieron hasta aquí – Isaac se movió lentamente hacia la ventana y una bala le rozó el brazo – maldición… están aquí!!

Hyoga se asomó cuidadosamente para ver el pasillo, pero no se veía nada, las columnas eran lo suficientemente anchas para ocultar a una persona. Frunció el ceño y disparó al azar sólo para que los otros dos se alteraran, algo que sabía que probablemente sería en vano. Isaac miró a Hyoga y le guiñó el ojo, Kraken había encontrado una salida y si funcionaba, podían atrapar a los delincuentes.

-Noo, nooo… maldito seas, Suzuki!! – gritó Seiya al no poderlo detener más – Shiryu… aún puedes trabajar??

-Sí… logré detener el tren, pero ahora tienen que sacar a las personas – dijo Shiryu – porqué no querrán cooperar??

Kamus Smirnov entró furioso al cuarto donde Seiya y Shiryu estaban trabajando.

-Qué pretenden?? Poner en caos toda la ciudad?? – gruñó golpeando la mesa, hecho que hizo que Seiya perdiera la concentración y Shun entrara por completo al sistema.

-Podría haber otra explosión en este momento!! – explicó Seiya enfadado – Kovalensky lo descubrió, ordenó que detuviéramos todos los trenes hasta la una y media.

Kamus se giró para ver el reloj, era la una con veintitrés minutos y nada había pasado aún, salvo que miles de personas estaban al borde de la histeria dentro del metro. Volvió la vista a los orientales y se cruzó de brazos.

-Y bien??

-Falta esperar – dijo Seiya.

Shiryu se puso a analizar el recorrido del metro y por los lugares que pasaba exactamente a cada minuto, era más difícil con la computadora a punto de ser inservible.

Hyoga e Isaac pudieron escabullirse y decidieron dejar por la paz a los delincuentes, después de todo, lo más seguro era que también habían desaparecido.

-Isaac, tenemos que averiguar si lograron detener ese metro – dijo Hyoga subiendo al auto.

Cuando arrancaron, otro auto lo hizo detrás de ellos.

-Sabes, patito… odio ser yo el perseguido – dijo Isaac enfadado viendo por el retrovisor.

-A mi también, pero por ahora no tenemos opción, cierto??

Hyoga conducía lo más rápido posible, mostrando su habilidad entre esquivar coches y balas. Mientras, Isaac iba disparando al auto de atrás. El vehículo de los agentes se desestabilizó cuando Saga pudo finalmente ponchar una llanta, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y llevó el auto a un callejón y ellos bajaron para esconderse.

-Idea, Kovalensky – dijo cargando su arma.

-Detuvieron el metro… pero no pasó nada – pensó Hyoga – mierda, Shun!! Qué crees que haya pasado, Isaac??

-De fricción?? – dijo Seiya viendo a Shiryu.

-No se le escapa nada – dijo el chino frunciendo el ceño – no importa cuando sea, cualquier tren que pase hará explotar la bomba en cualquier segundo.

-Tenemos que desactivarla!! – dijo Seiya.

Smirnov frunció el ceño y miró a los dos agentes con desconfianza. Shiryu adivinó que los dejaría hacer nada y así fue. Junto a un equipo para ir a buscar la bomba y desactivarla; Shiryu y Seiya no tuvieron más remedio que llamar a Hyoga y a Isaac.

Al recibir el mensaje, el agente 008 y 009 se pusieron a trabajar para encontrar esa bomba, el problema era llegar antes que el equipo de investigaciones rusa. Hyoga e Isaac empezaron a pensar en algún modo de hacerlo más rápido, Hyoga estaba a punto de llamar a Shun para obligarlo a confesar donde estaba la bomba, pero entonces, recordó los números que antes había leído.

-Shiryu, quiero que me digas puntos estratégicos de Moscú, el metro tiene que pasar por ahí a la 1.23 en punto.

En poco tiempo, Shiryu informó a Hyoga de tres lugares claves. A pesar de las súplicas del chino, Seiya también se unió a la misión para desactivar la bomba. El japonés se dirigió a la estación de Vade en Ja, cerca de la Torre de televisión de Ostankino, investigó lentamente la vía hasta que dio con la bomba.

-Shiryu, la tengo!! – exclamó Seiya.

Shiryu llamó rápidamente a Hyoga e Isaac para que fueran a ayudar a Seiya, seguramente los investigadores rusos no tardarían en llegar. El morocho comenzó con su trabajo escuchando la voz suplicante de Shiryu por el transmisor.

Isaac se apresuraba para llegar a la estación donde estaba Seiya, no tenían mucho tiempo de perder ya que la policía rusa estaba detrás de ellos. Cuando giró en una esquina, un disparo casi lo mata. Aturdido se escondió y sacó su arma para defenderse de su atacante, lentamente fue saliendo de su escondite para encontrarse de frente con Milo Kusúlas.

De igual forma, Hyoga se dirigía para ayudar a Seiya, pero al ver por el retrovisor notó que Saga lo seguía nuevamente. Un poco fastidiado por la insistencia, dio varios giros en el auto para quedar frente al griego.

-Dónde lo tienes?? – gritó Saga desde el auto.

-Ya te dije que no lo tengo!! – respondió Hyoga frunciendo el ceño, definitivamente odiaba la posesión de Saga por Shun, sin darse cuenta que era exactamente lo mismo que pasaba por su cabeza.

En poco tiempo, Saga y Hyoga se disparaban inmoderadamente y sin fijarse realmente lo que estaban haciendo.

-Seiya… recuerda que cualquier roce puede hacer explotar eso!! – dijo Shiryu.

-Ya lo sé – rezongó el moreno riñendo con la bomba – sería mejor apagarla primero.

Shiryu suspiró, no le gustaba la idea de tener a Seiya frente a esa arma letal, aunque el morocho era muy hábil con todo lo mecánico no significaba que no corriera peligro y el chino sabía que sí su compañero llegaba a desesperarse sería fatal.

Isaac había logrado herir a Milo en el hombro y él sólo tenía un rasguño en la pierna. El agente había logrado ser el cazador mientras corrían por las calles de Moscú, en definitiva no dejaría que Milo escapara con vida, o al menos, lo atraparía para encarcelarlo y hacer que se pudriera ahí. Kusúlas entró a un callejoncito e Isaac sonrió, con habilidad subió por una cornisa y logró llegar al sitio donde Milo quedaba atrapado frente a una pared.

-Ya me estaba cansando – dijo Isaac – suelta el arma o te mato.

Tanto Hyoga como Saga habían salido bien librados de ser heridos, ellos no corrían por toda la ciudad, sino que se habían quedado en un lugar tratando de evitarse ocultándose entre cajas, postes, basureros y cualquier cosa que encontraban en el camino. Sin embargo, Hyoga era mucho más hábil que Saga y en un descuido logró llegar a su lado, le golpeó la mano para que soltara el arma y derrumbándolo, le apuntó con su pistola.

-No te dejaré vivo – sonrió Hyoga – no perdonaré lo que le has hecho a Shun!!

-Y te perdonarás a ti?? – dijo Saga mordazmente – igual puedes matarme, pero Shun no será el mismo… sin mí, ese niño revoltoso morirá.

Hyoga se quedó paralizado al escuchar las palabras de Saga, que al ver la reacción del agente continuó hablando con más seguridad.

-Suzuki me debe la vida… él lo sabe, me pertenece completamente.

El ruso no podía seguir escuchando las palabras de Saga y apuntó firmemente su arma sobre la frente de Saga obligándolo a callar.

Estaba por disparar cuando escuchó una explosión cercana, Hyoga fijó la vista a Saga que empezó a reír divertido.

Isaac había logrado someter a Milo cuando escuchó la explosión y sin soltar a Milo, lo llevó a rastras por las calles.

-Shiryu… Seiya?? – habló por el transmisor – me escuchan??

Y lo único que se escuchaban eran los quejidos de Shiryu.

El chino estaba en la sala de espera del hospital cuando Hyoga e Isaac llegaron después de asegurarse que Milo Kusúlas y el Secretario de Transportes terminaran en la cárcel y de averiguar el paradero de Saga que había logrado escapar en el último momento.

-Fue grave?? – se atrevió a preguntar Isaac sentándose al lado del chino.

-Tardarán mucho en la operación?? – preguntó Hyoga preocupado por su amigo.

Pero no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta, Shiryu estaba completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos. Los otros dos decidieron dejarlo solo y fueron a la cafetería donde podían fumar e intentar relajarse después de lo sucedido. Los cuatro agentes estaban conscientes que siempre estaban en peligro de muerte pero en ese momento que la veían tan cerca estaban completamente aturdidos. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar la recuperación o la muerte de Seiya.

-Cómo supiste la hora exacta?? – preguntó Isaac después de un largo silencio.

-La clava de Shun es usar cosas bastantes personales, solo personas muy cercanas a él podrían ser capaces de descifrar sus códigos. Las horas en que fueron los atentados... su cumpleaños, el mío y el de Ikki. Quizá fue mucho alarde el mío, pero después de todo tuvimos suerte, cierto?? – Hyoga explicó lentamente y al final esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Isaac le regresó el gesto, seguramente Shun tampoco se había olvidado completamente de su amigo aunque ahora no sabían donde estaba.

Después de un rato, Shiryu se acercó a ellos con los ojos totalmente perdidos, se sentó al lado de Hyoga y clavó su mirada furiosa sobre él.

-La próxima ves que lo vea lo mataré… no importa si él vive o muere… Shun Suzuki morirá – declaró firmemente.

Hyoga sólo asintió débilmente sin saber que contestar a Shiryu. Isaac sacó parsimoniosamente el humo por la nariz.

Shun caminaba torpe y débilmente por las calles moscovitas, hasta que no pudo más y deslizándose por una pared se quedó sentado en la calle. Se veía agotado, totalmente pálido y con los ojos hundidos y rojos. Se quedó ahí unos instantes, con las manos estiradas sobre sus rodillas, hasta que sintió que alguien colocaba una moneda sobre su palma. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y sonrió al ver que era suficiente para hacer una llamada. Nuevamente, caminó casi arrastrándose hasta un teléfono, marcó los números con la mano temblorosa y espero hasta que le contestaran.

-Mime?? – susurró dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

FIN

CHIBI-STAR

13-JUN-07


End file.
